Bitter Embrace
by mochamaker
Summary: A dead body leads the duo into a defining moment in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Rizzoli I claim no profit or infringement. I'm just playin with them for a bit.

Rated a T for language and sexual situations, may change to Mature later in story but be warned.

Spoilers for the episode Money for Nothing with a slight twist.

Pairing of Rizzoli and Isles, possible femmslash thrown in.

Bitter Embrace

Chapter One: Betrayal

The day started so good for Jane Rizzoli. She planned to run with her best friend and colleague Maura Isles, but like all good plans, it ended before it began. One depressing phone call and the only running Jane will be doing is to her squad car. A death led the pair to the harbor and a body not unfamiliar to Maura. Adam Fairfield, the name of tentative identification. As a detective, Jane Rizzoli frequently yields to the medical examiner, Doctor Isles, findings in all suspicious deaths. Something about this body and case gave Jane a bad feeling in her gut.

The final identification confirmed Jane, Maura and Frost head to the Fairfield estate for notification to the wife and family. Upon entering the estate, the big white pillared house seems to scream to Jane 'hey we're rich, watch your step'. The trio head to the inner sanctum of the mansion and notify the family. Jane and Frost do their diligent duty and locate Garrett Fairfield, brother to the deceased; too bad Maura found him first and old history seems to be front and center for the pair. Jane looks over with eyebrow raised, and approaches to find answers to the unanswered questions.

"Jane, maybe we can wait to question the family until later?" Maura Isles looks over at Jane as if Jane is the intruding party on a private family moment. Jane shakes her head in a 'huh' gesture. Maura Isles belongs to the world of the wealthy and Jane Rizzoli, a detective, and definitely not wealthy, is intruding. Maura looks Jane in the eyes while running her hand down Garrett Fairfield's arm. Jane looks at Maura with skepticism in her eyes. Who the hell is this person she thinks. Jane wants to growl at Maura "quit touching him like that."

"Maura, I need to interview the family as soon as possible and I really don't think it's for you to say" Jane looks Maura in the eyes and tilts her chin up in a subtle show of power over the situation. Maura meets her gaze and responds, "Detective, when I determine cause of death then you can interview the family if the cause of death is unnatural." Maura turns her head from Jane in a sign of defiance.

"When you determine?" Jane mutters, biting her lip to keep from screaming at Maura.

"Whatever, DOCTOR Isles." Jane spins on her heel and marches out of the Fairfield Mansion. One foot outside the door, she yells obscenities in frustration over Maura's behavior. Is Maura really a professional if her loyalty maybe switched so easily is the begging question on Jane's mind as she heads to her squad car. Jane feels betrayed in their friendship and hurt by Maura's blatant dismissal.

"Damn you Doctor Isles." Jane yells to her steering wheel as she heads back to the squad room.

Back at the station, Jane sits at her desk reading about the all mighty Fairfield's, having calmed down from earlier. "What is this situation telling me?" Jane mutters to herself; sometimes talking aloud helps put the facts into perspective. "This game of whodunit is soo much simpler when I'm playing Clue. Right Frost?' Jane looks over at Frost, who sitting at his desk going through the articles written about the Fairfield's. He looks over at Jane and nods an affirmative, "I love playing Clue, but I never win so I always give up halfway through. I enjoy military style computer games, never a chance for frustration, just bam bam." Jane rolls her eyes in response. "Sure, whatever gets your jollies off Frost," Jane mutters in a throaty irritated timber.

Taking a sip of cold coffee, Jane looks at the reports for the hundredth time. A cell phone ringing breaks the silence of the squad room and all parties look to their belts, its Jane's phone. "Rizzoli, what can I do for you?" Jane listens to the voice on the other end, "Oh I'm sure that's a problem, but I'm not sure what you want me to do about it?" She listens for a few more seconds then hangs up without so much as a goodbye. Frost and Korsak share a glance of 'not gonna ask' about that one. Frost says, "Hey I'm gonna go get some burgers for lunch, I'll be back in a bit, Korsak come with." With a somewhat hasty exit after Jane's pissy call, the pair leave the station for chow. Jane now realizing that she has been left alone, again, kicks the desk and growls. A frustrated Jane Rizzoli: Gun-toting detective is not a good thing for the innocents.

The voice on the phone was Maura. Perhaps Jane was a bit harsh to Maura, but damnit if she didn't deserve just a little bit of piss her way. "Screw this case. If Maura doesn't care then neither do I," Jane speaks to an empty squad room.

On the way home, Jane stops at the liquor store for some beer to accompany her take out pizza and baseball game on television. The best way to wash away the bitterness the day has left in her mouth is with a cold beer. Jane just gets in her apartment door closed when there is a timid knock. "Better not be Maura," Jane whispers to the closed barrier.

"Hey Jane, let me in already." A distinctive male voice is heard from the other side.

"Hold on a second Frankie," Jane hollers to her baby brother as she runs to unlock the door and let in her very welcome baseball-watching companion. Frankie walks into the apartment and heads to the fridge to grab a cold beer and heads to the couch to get ready for the game.

"Hey sis, you did remember we agreed to watch the game together right?" Frankie asks Jane, noticing something is off with his sister's behavior. She seems upset or something. Jane just shrugs at him in a universal 'aye whatever, ok' sign. Jane disappears to change from her work clothes into her Boston baseball jersey and boxers she wears for every game watching experience. Heading to the living room, she grabs the box of pepperoni pizza and a cold beer for herself. She hopes Frankie doesn't notice her lack of cheery mood.

"So Jane, what's going on with you? You seem pissed or something" Frankie looks over at Jane while grabbing a big cheesy piece of pizza. Jane puts her piece of pizza down and sighs. "Yeah Frankie, I'm really pissed, and no I'm not gonna tell you about it."

"Sure whatever Jane, just watch the game then and cheer up, alright." Frankie takes a swig of his beer and goes back to watching the game. Jane just drinks her beer, having lost her appetite at the thought of Maura's earlier behavior.

Standing outside of Jane's door, Doctor Maura Isles fidgets from foot to foot. She doesn't know if she will be welcome, and she is nervous about how Jane will receive her. A very loud baseball game can be heard through the wood of the apartment door. Maura briefly wonders if Jane will be alone. Raising her hand to knock on the door, the door opens before her knuckles hit the wood. A very startled Frankie is preparing to step out of the apartment door. "Hey Doctor Isles, I was just going for more beer, but Jane is inside and I'm sure she'd love to see you. I'll be back in a bit" Frankie walks around Maura and down the stairs. He really is a sweetie, Maura thinks. Maura is standing in the open door looking across the living room at the back of Jane's head. Jane obviously is unaware of her presence, but Maura walks into the apartment anyway.

"Hey Jane," Maura looks at the floor, unable to watch Jane when she turns around, unable to meet her gaze.

"Maura, what the hell are you doing here?" Jane doesn't bother to turn around to look at Maura.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I do not own the sweet characters of Rizzoli and Isles. No profit made from these ramblings.

Still rated at a T for language. M chapter on the way I promise.

Please read and review. Any ideas for the evolution of the story are very welcome.

Chapter Two: Aggravation

"What do you think I'm doing here Jane, I'm here because you were rude to me on the phone earlier," Maura said in a bitter tone. "Jane, are you even listening?"

Getting no response, Maura continues, "Jane, I don't want to lose my friend when we have an argument at work." Maura looks up from the floor to glare at Jane, only to realize Jane has not yet turned around. _She is still upset_, Maura realizes. She sees the anger in Jane's posture: stiff spine and jaw clenched. _Why must Jane be so angry with me_?

"Are we really friends at work Maura? The person with me at the Fairfield's sure didn't act like a friend; hell, she didn't even act like my colleague. I thought we were a team Maur?" Jane utters in anger and despair. "My mistake." The game on the television adds a pleasant background to the discussion, Jane's attention of the game now diverted to the woman standing in her living room. Jane does not offer Maura a seat, nor does Maura move to take it uninvited.

Maura fidgets from foot to foot, again. Jane glances at Maura, noticing the fidgeting and tepidness of the powerful Doctor Isles.

"Maura stop fidgeting. You are giving me a headache and I'm trying to stay relaxed." Jane motions Maura closer to the couch but doesn't yet offer the seat. Frankie will not be back for a few minutes; Jane has time to settle things with Maura. _Do I really want to settle things with this traitor? _Jane takes a gulp of her now lukewarm beer, glancing at the television. Boston down by two points. _Isn't that fitting_, Jane thinks.

Looking to the floor, Jane gathers her courage to confront Maura. Jane turns to face Maura fully and stares, raising her eyebrow.

"Maura, why did you treat me like that?" Jane continues to glare at Maura, who has yet to meet her gaze. Unable to fidget, Maura paces to the door and back, gathering her thoughts.

Maura vehemently mutters in a rush, "I just reacted Jane. Garrett and I have a history, and I just slipped into the twenty year old protective girlfriend I used to be." She looks at Jane, and finally meets her brown-eyed gaze. Jane sighs, loudly. Maura's eyes bore into Jane. Jane never holds her anger when their gazes meet, like now. _Damnit Maura, I will stay angry, I will. You embarrassed me in front of those rich people._

Jane says while holding Maura's eyes, "That's all well and good Maur, but you should do your job and let me do mine, personal relationships past and new, be damned." _Frankie never interrupts when I need him to._

Maura draws a shaky breath and says, "Jane, wha…?"

Jane takes a deep breath and continues, "Maura let me get one thing stated and I want you to listen very carefully, alright?"

"Alright Jane, I'm all ears." Jane continues, "When I am on a case and you are there, you are NOT to interfere with my questioning. It makes me look incompetent at my job, and that I cannot have regardless of our 'friendship'." Jane and Maura stare into each other's eyes for several minutes before Maura responds to Jane's tirade.

"I fully understand Jane. Really, there is no need to explain the boundaries of our 'friendship' since as far as I am now concerned, we no longer have one. I'll see you at work Jane; give Frankie my best." With one last glance in Jane's direction, Maura spins on her heel and marches to the apartment door, opens it, and slams it with a resounding thud.

"Damnit Maura, that's not," Jane tries to yell at Maura, anything to stop her escape.

"Well, that could have gone better," Jane, mutters around her lukewarm beer bottle, taking a big swig. _Bleck, warm beer_. She glances around the now empty apartment and realizes how empty her life will now be without her intrepid friend. Jane glances down at her dog, "Jo, at least I have baseball." Jane settles back to wait for Frankie, munching on her discarded cold piece of pizza.

Poor Jane. Left with cold pizza. L


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters Rizzoli, Isles, and others; they are just play'n in my imagination sandbox. There is no Swizzle stick coffee shop, I just made up the name.

Rated T, Still

Bitter Embrace

Chapter Three: Distress

On Tuesday, three days after the visit to the Fairfield mansion, Jane and Maura were still avoiding each other. Neither Frost nor Korsak were privileged to hear the showdown between the women, but they knew something was amiss between the pair. Maura continued to ignore all of Jane's phone calls, preferring to deal with Detective Frost while at work. Jane sat at her desk, staring at open files while working in silence. Frost and Korsak valiantly tried to cheer Jane up, but to no avail, she remained depressed.

Getting up with a huff, Jane paced around the squad room in despair, reminding the other detectives of a bear with a thorn in its paw_. Work, Work, Rizzoli. Don't think about Maura, she doesn't matter anymore.. Yeah, Right._

"Hey Frost, did you ever get a hold of Garrett Fairfield to solidify his alibi?"

"Uh No, Jane. He is a squirrelly one. I called him and his attorney, but neither one have returned my calls." Frost, noticing the quick scowl crunching Jane's eyebrows asked, "What are you thinking of doing? Jane, these are people we can't push." Frost continued glancing at her, "They have power and a tight grip on the Brass's gonads. I'm not prepared to lose my job. Are you?"

"Just back off Frost, I mean, really. Would I do something stupid? On second thought, don't answer that." Jane continued pacing between the desks, thinking and rubbing the back of her

neck in frustration over the situation.

"Frost, what do you think about setting up an impromptu interview with the 'Fairfield's'; attorney present, of course." Jane stopped pacing, and stared down at Frost while he sat at his desk going through the Fairfield records. She shook her head at the audacity of the rich only to release censored records, as if the underling police detectives were not good enough to go through the whole records. _Damn the pricks. _

"Have you seen Maura today?" Frost looked over at Jane, one eyebrow raised in an inquisitive sign. Frost, knowing of the tension between the two women, suspected Jane was avoiding the situation. Jane looked down at Frost and lightly whacked him on the back of the head, not bothering to dignify the question with a response, at least not yet.

Jane muttered under her breath while turning and heading to the coffee machine, "Screw you, Frost Bite."

Jane realizing the coffee pot was empty, made a quick decision to head out to the coffee shop on the corner. She walked to her desk, grabbing her jacket, wallet and keys. She turned to Frost, "I am going to get coffee and take a quick break; I got my cell." With one last glance at the back of Frost's head, Jane headed out of the squad room. Walking by the elevator on her way to the outside world, she stops mid-step and glared at the down arrow which would take her down to the morgue, and down to confront the source of her emotional turmoil. _Maura_. Jane released a deep sigh, and turns to take the coward's way out, rapidly walking out of the building.

Jane settled her leather jacket around her shoulders as her feet hit the sidewalk, and took a quick look around at the busy downtown Boston sidewalk. Slipping her sunglasses out of her jacket pocket and placing them on her nose, she started heading towards the much loved by the BPD Swizzle Stick coffee shop.

She walked at a slow pace, enjoying the sunlight and the solitude. Earlier in the week, Frost and Korsak kept throwing side-glances at her, making her feel cornered; they want her to confront the situation with Maura. _Maura, Maura. I was just making a point about friendships at work and she lost her cool with me. She should apologize first. _Several feet from the entrance to the coffee shop, Jane noticed a familiar orange car parked obscenely close to the shop. _OH No_.

Jane, realizing that only one car looking like that could belong to only one person, stopped still as a statue, hoping to go unnoticed. Looking to her left, and then noticing an oak tree to her right which was big enough to hide behind, ducked around it stealthily. Jane released a quickly held breath, and peeked around the tree at the still parked car. Keeping the car in her sights, she noticed a female looking head seated in the passenger side. The back and side of the head was covered with light brown hair. _Plenty of brunettes in the city_. Long French tipped nails reached out of the open window to adjust the side mirror.

Jane drew in a deep gasp. She knew those nails; knew them in a professional and personal way. She had seen them roughly grasping a silver scalpel, and gliding gently down her forearm in many a soothing gestures. Jane remained transfixed, staring at Maura, sitting in Garrett Fairfield's car. Maura remained unaware of Jane's gaze.

A movement at the coffee shop entrance broke Jane's stare, causing her to look at the tall, imposing figure of Garrett Fairfield. She watched him approach Maura with two coffees in hand, smiling the goofiest smile Jane had ever seen. _OH Please! _

He handed Maura her coffee through the open window; Jane continued watching those nails wrap gently around the Styrofoam cup. Garrett then walked around the car and got in the driver's side. Jane, still watching Maura's cup wrapped nails, saw movement from the driver's side and watched Garrett lean into Maura. She watched Maura's head turn towards Garrett, those lovely nails moving out of sight, and they shared a passionate kiss.; a lover's kiss.

Jane, suddenly feeling dizzy, sat down on the cold, concrete sidewalk leaning back against the tree for support. Rapidly blinking the gathering tears away, she listened for the car to drive away before deciding on getting up and leaving her bark-encased perch. No longer able to enjoy the fine brew at the Swizzle Stick, Jane kept walking down the sidewalk, feeling her heart rapidly beating and her upset stomach churning. Thoughts of Garrett and Maura locked in pleasure played through her mind with each step, leading her farther away from the once peaceful coffee shop.

Jane, lost in her thoughts, barely realized she had arrived at her parked car outside the station house. While digging her keys out of her pocket, she watched an orange car pull up to the curb, and parked. Maura smiled at Garrett and gently kissed him before exiting the ostentatious sports car. Jane looked at Maura walking to the station house entrance.

Maura, glancing up the street, saw Jane standing by her car, watching her with disbelief gracing her features, mouth frowning. Maura met Jane's eyes and turned to walk into the building, leaving Jane still standing still as a statue. Confusion and hurt controlling her thoughts, Jane made a quick decision to runaway. Getting in her car and starting the engine, Jane drove to a nearby park. She often came to this small park to mull things over and find her center when too many thoughts in her mind whirled. The serenity of the park always brought order to her chaos.

Jane walked down the secluded sidewalk to what she often thought of as 'her' bench. She sat down and stared off into the clearing. _Fuck you Maura. _

Twenty minutes into her peaceful gazing, and two hours after she left the station, her cell phone rang. Recognizing the ringer as Frost, Jane hit the silent button to quiet the annoying Cops theme-Bad Boys. _Fuck this case_.

She watched a family of geese fly over the small pond a few feet in front of her bench. _I wish I could just fly away. _

Jane remained seated on her bench for another hour before the cold nippy Boston air forced her to take refuge inside her car. Leaning her head gently against her steering wheel, her tears gently rolling down her wind-chapped cheeks, Jane Rizzoli sobbed as if her heart was breaking. A softly heard crack echoed around the interior of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rizzoli, Isles, and the rest of the characters.

Rated a T

Bitter Embrace

Chapter Four: Restless

Finally settled down enough to drive, Jane started her car and pulled out of the park, driving back downtown towards the station house. Half way there, she made a quick decision and went around a block where a liquor store was located. She quickly pulled into a space. Jane, realizing she still was not ready to see Maura and knowing she would be at the station house, decided the best way to pass this horrible day was to drown her sorrows in a bottle of Captain Morgan.

Jane entered the liquor store and seized the biggest bottle available, a fifth. She walked to the counter and plopped her purchase up on the counter, giving the attendant a brief wink and nod. The attendant rang up her purchase, glancing briefly at her prominently displayed badge clipped on her belt and her service pistol firmly situated on her waist.

"Had one of those days?" asked the attendant in a soft playful voice. The attendant, a beautiful blonde-haired woman, gave Jane the once over while putting her liquor into a brown paper sack.

"Aren't they all?" Jane responded with a hint of sarcasm. "Well, thank you, and have a good evening." With one last look into the attendant's brown eyes, she grabbed her sack and strode out the door and to her vehicle.

Once home, Jane kicked off her shoes then slung her jacket over the back of her couch. Placing her sack on the kitchen counter, she turned left to go to her bedroom and change into her boxers and oversized Red Sox's jersey. Jane walked into the bathroom to quickly wash up and put up her hair. She strode to the kitchen counter to fix a rum and Dr. Pepper, letting Jo jump around her heels, begging for attention.

Looking down at Jo, Jane muttered bitterly, "We can't always get the attention we want Jo." She walked with Jo over to the couch, grabbing her cell phone out of her jacket on the way. Sitting down and putting her feet up on the coffee table, she sent off a text message to Frost: **Not coming back to work today or tomorrow; good luck with the case, you are now the lead. I will call you later. JR. **

She leaned back into the couch cushions and sipped her drink. Jo hopped up to sit beside Jane, knowing something was not right with her human, and wanting to offer her comfort.

Jane drank glass after glass until only half of the fifth of golden-spiced rum remained. She remained spread out on the couch, having brought the bottle over to the coffee table an hour ago. Jo looked from the window to her owner. The sunlight descended the windowpane; Jane remained blissfully unaware. Sometime in the late evening hours, Jane stumbled from the couch to the bathroom, expelling the liquor churning in her empty of food stomach. Jo followed Jane with an expression of doggy worry. Finishing in the bathroom, Jane plopped face down back onto the couch and passed out. Jo curled up by Jane's stomach in order to comfort Jane. The apartment soon became filled with soft snores, human and dog.

In the early morning hours, after many unreturned calls from Jane, Frost realized he had received the text from Jane, opened and read it. In a flash of motion, he left the squad room to go look for Korsak, and finding him down in the Morgue, motioned him over from an autopsy table to the entrance. Speaking in a soft tone, he notified Korsak about Jane's rapid abandonment of the case.

"What do ya mean she said you're the lead now? What the HELL IS GOING ON?" Korsak looked at Frost with anger and skepticism crossing his features. Over across the room, standing by an autopsy table working on the newest case, Maura overheard Korsak's raised voice. She gently laid down her scalpel and removed her mask and gloves. She walked over to where the two men lurked in the entrance to what she thought of as 'her' morgue.

Softly clearing her throat to get their attention, she said, "What are you two talking about?"

Korsak, lacking the slyness of Frost, shouted, "Janie, just abandoned the Fairfield case. Would you want to tell me exactly what the hell happened between the two of you, because I have a sneaking suspicion this revolves around your presence. I mean you two have been acting weird since the whole thing started."

Maura just gazed between the two men, disbelief crossing her features. In a softly regretful voice she stated, "I will tell the pair of you, but maybe we should go upstairs and have this discussion in private." With a twirling flourish, Maura pulled off her splatter guard and told her assistant she would be upstairs with the detectives. She gave Korsak and Frost a quick glance, then strode out the entrance to the Morgue and up the stairs to the squad room knowing the detectives would take the elevator back upstairs. She needed the few extra minutes of walking to gather and organize her thoughts of how to explain the upsetting argument of three days ago, and the events of the past day.

Maura arrived at the squad room first, and with a quick glance at Jane's empty desk, walked over to Frost's chair and sat down to wait on the detectives arrival. Korsak and Frost walked into the squad room together at a fast walk and turned striding towards Maura, both in a rush to get the full story behind Jane's odd behavior. The three each grabbed a cup of coffee and walked into an empty interview room, turning off the volume button as they went in so no eavesdropping ears would be able to hear their discussion.

Korsak roughly pulled out a chair, plopping down into it. He set his coffee cup down on the tabletop and looked over at the still standing Maura with an expression of 'well get on with it'. Maura getting the hint gently took a seat. Frost sat down last, leaning his elbows on the tabletop and glaring at Maura, awaiting an explanation about Jane.

"Please promise you two will not get angry at me before I fully explain. Do you both promise?"

Getting twin nods of agreement, Maura began telling the story of Jane storming out of the Mansion, Jane hanging up on her later in the day, and then finally the horrific showdown at Jane's apartment. The detectives listened in silence until Maura stopped talking.

Frost looked at Maura with confusion on his features and said in a fierce tone, "So, let me get this correct. You DISMISSED Jane in front of potential suspects, and then when confronted over YOUR behavior, you told her you would no longer be her friend. That about right Doctor Isles?"

Maura nodded in agreement, took a shaky breath and continued, "There is more to this story. I have been seeing Garrett Fairfield in a romantic capacity, and no I will not give details, but suffice it to say it started the night after Jane and I argued at her place. Garrett was a shoulder when I badly needed one. Anyways, yesterday I was with Garrett, in his car at the Swizzle Stick coffee shop down on the corner."

Frost gazed at Maura, seeing where this tale was heading since Jane told him earlier yesterday that she was going to grab a coffee. He knew her habits enough to know she frequents the Swizzle Stick when she needs a break from the chaos of their squad room.

Maura continued, "Well, I returned to the station house in Garrett's car, he gave me a ride. I happened to glance up the street and I saw Jane just standing by her car, gazing at me with the worst expression of anger and disbelief I have ever seen on her face. I looked into Jane's eyes, and then I turned and walked into the station house without a backwards glance or a word spoken to her. I know my actions were cold, but she was being mean the other night. I don't know anything she did after I saw her on the sidewalk."

Frost said, "Jane sent me a text saying she would not be in yesterday or today."

"Do you think she will do something tragic? The thought never crossed my mind until this minute, but the look on her face when she gazed at me getting out of Garrett's car, I will never forget it."

Korsak shouted in a loud tone, "Well crap. I know Jane and she can be so emotional sometimes but she's tough. I've never met a tougher lady cop in all my years. Hell, I've never met a tougher human being than Jane Rizzoli."

Three heads around the table gave a simultaneous nod.

"Maybe we should go check on her." Maura looked to Korsak and Frost for confirmation of her decision.

Frost muttered, "Um, WE?"

"Doc, I might be out of line here but I think whatever Jane's got rolling through her head, you're the key to getting it out safely. You need to be the one to go check on her. Based on the whirlwind tale you just told me, she needs you; as a friend and as a colleague." Korsak gently patted Maura on the arm and gave a quick nod of his head at her. Frost looked at Maura and nodded in agreement with Korsak.

Maura, nodding to the two detectives, accepted her fate. She wondered briefly, at whether she would be welcome at Jane's. A brief flash of Jane looking at her in disgust flicked into her mind as she walked out of the building and towards her Mercedes convertible.

Once in her car, Maura let the top of her car down to feel the crisp wind blowing through her hair as she drove to Jane's apartment. Maura arrived at Jane's apartment as slowly as the flow of traffic would allow her. She got out of her car and walked at a leisurely pace to the door of Jane's apartment, lifting her hand and rapidly knocking; no answer or noise from within could be heard. She lifted her hand and knocked again, louder and longer this time.

Jane, having heard the annoying knocking, decided in her liquor-saturated brain the best course of action would be to get up and let Frost in since he is the only person she expected to come knocking at her door at ten in the morning. He probably just wanted to know why she decided to take off work for two days when she hadn't taken a sick day in the two years they have known each other. Getting up from the sofa and scrambling over Jo, Jane walked to the door while trying to keep her head from moving too much and her eyes as close to shut as possible in order to block out the light streaming in the windows with the open blinds. Jane unlocked both locks on the door and swung it open without peeking through the peephole to confirm Frost's identity, and stared straight into the baffled eyes of Maura Isles.

"Hey Jane."

"Go away Maura. Jo and I do not want your kind around here." Attempting to shut the door, Jane squinted at Maura when a strong forearm shot out and halted the doors progress.

"Oh, and what kind would that be Jane?"

Jane looked Maura in the eyes, disbelieving her friend could be so dense.

"The traitorous sleeping with enemy kind. Now if you don't mind, I have a date with my couch cushions and you're not invited. All this talking has made my meshed brain throb. Goodbye Maura."

Maura did not yield her grip on the door and instead of backing away from Jane; she took a big step into the apartment, effectively halting Jane's attempts to close the door in her face.

"Jane, I know you hate me and I said we would no longer be friends, but I miss you terribly." Maura walked another step into the apartment, forcing Jane to back up a step or be nose to nose with the Medical Examiner. Jane stepped back away from Maura, not able to be in the same personal space bubble.

"I saw you and I know. How could you hook up with Garrett Fairfield? Why Maur?" Jane, being convinced Maura was not going to leave, turned her back on her and stumbled over to the couch, and promptly laid down to stretch her tired body out. She let her eyes drift shut, trusting Maura would enter and lock the door. Jane heard Maura locking the door and then her soft footsteps coming towards the couch. She heard Maura take a deep breath and sit down on the floor in front of the couch, letting Jo Friday curl up against her thigh in happy dog contentment as evidenced by the little doggy whimpers.

"Jane, I am not really sure where to begin." Maura turned to look over at Jane's face, noticing for the first time the dark sunken pits under her eyes and the ratted curly mess of her once gorgeous hair; in short, Jane looked a mess. Maura smelled the light scent of alcohol on Jane's skin, glancing around the room and locating the offending half-empty bottle of Captain Morgan situated on the coffee table, surrounded by seven empty cans of Dr. Pepper.

She muttered under her breath, "Ohh Jane." With the force of a train hitting a high centered car, Maura finally understood the devastation Jane must have been feeling yesterday at seeing her in the arms of Garrett Fairfield. In Maura's mind, it was as if a puzzle, previously missing the most important of its pieces, is finally able to be whole. _Jane was jealous. She must be jealous because she cares about me. Maybe she even loves me. _

Jane interrupted Maura's internal musings by gently wrapping her fingers around Maura's shoulder, seeking comfort. She gently rolled over towards Maura, opening her eyes and locking onto a puzzled pair of green eyes. Jane cleared her throat and spoke in a soft voice, "Maur, seeing you with Garrett, ripped my heart out. I'm sorry about what I said the other day, I was very angry. I still am. I just don't understand." Jane taking a shaky breath removed her hand and rolled facing away from Maura.

Maura gazed over at Jane and smiling softly said, "Jane, I want you to understand something very important. You are the most important person in my life. When we argued, I ran to Garrett because without you, I felt lost. Garrett and I have a history and it was just easy to fall into it again. I do not love him. I am so sorry for the way I treated you yesterday."

Maura, taking a deep breath, got up on her knees and leaned down towards Jane's head gently brushing her hair back from her forehead. She reached out down touching Jane's shoulder gently, and whispered in her ear, "It is you, Jane. It has always been you. When I was with Garrett, I fantasized about you, imagined it was your hands and body touching me. I am in love with you Jane."

Jane, shocked into silence by Maura's words, slowly rolled over to gaze with wide eyes at Maura, and releasing a held breath stuttered, "What?"

"I said I LOVE you Jane."

_A/N I am working on chapter 5 right now. Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own these crazy characters. I make no profit off this tale.

Rated M for well Mature things, like some skin on skin stuff. I hope you like this chapter. Please review so I know how I am doing with this writing thing.

Bitter Embrace

Chapter Five: Yearning

Jane, feeling her stomach churning, looked Maura in the eyes and said, "Oh, Maur. Hold that thought." In a flash of motion, Jane crawled over the back of the couch to avoid smacking Maura in her haste to get up, and ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the bathroom to expel the torturous rum.

Maura, taking half a second to realize the situation, took off her shoes, got up and followed Jane to the bathroom at a more sedate pace. Arriving at the closed door, she gave a soft knock and said gently, "Jane, I care about you. I realize that caring about someone means you take care of them in sickness as well as in health. What can I do to make you feel better?"

Jane did not bother to respond to Maura's question.

"Jane, before you ask, no, I will not knock you unconscious. I saw the bottle. I know your experiencing a hangover, so don't try to lie and say you are really sick."

Jane, in between ejecting rum responded, "I'm so glad you came over Maura, but holding my hair right now is just a bit too close for my comfort. Just give me a minute or two and please, would you just go wait in the living room, and watch some TV or something. If you want maybe get a couple of glasses of water and some aspirin."

Maura not wanting to leave Jane alone sat down in the hallway and rested her back against the door to the bathroom. Getting comfortable, she stretched out her legs and awaited Jane's return. Maura knew she would not be welcome in the bathroom right now; Jane would not want her to witness Jane at a weak moment. Jo Friday sat down beside Maura and waited, needing to be taken on a walk.

Finally, after ten minutes of puking, Jane finished and felt strong enough to get up and off the bathroom floor to leave the toilet to its solitary existence. She leaned against the bathroom counter, brushing her teeth and trying to put her hair into some semblance of a ponytail. Jane looked at herself in the mirror and gasped at her own image; she looked a mess. _If Maura said she loves me, then she's going to love me looking like this. Right? _Jane finished in the bathroom, opened the door, and took a step right into Maura. She lost her balance and fell into and beside Maura, her head landing on a soft outstretched thigh, her feet sprawling backwards into the bathroom doorway.

"Oh God, Jane, are you all right?" Maura looked down at the side of Jane's face gently resting on her and despite the situation, released a deep-throated chuckle. _Jane is just so adorable sometimes. _

"Urgggh, I'm good," Jane said in a muffled voice. "Real good right now." She wrapped her free arm around Maura's leg, hanging on as tight as possible given the smashed-to-the-floor position of her body. "Maur, I missed you." Another muffled response came from Jane. Maura reached down and gently stroked Jane's hair in a soothing gesture. Jane missed the feel of Maura touching her and sighed with contentment. Jane just giving up on the fight with her exhausted body, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Jo Friday cuddled up to Jane's arm, rubbing her nose gently trying to get the humans attention.

"Shhhh Jo. Just give your mommy a few minutes to relax then I will take you out." Maura reached out to give Jo's head a quick scratch and rested her head against the side of the doorframe.

Twenty minutes later, succumbing to her numb butt cheeks, Maura reached out a hand to give Jane a gentle shake awake. Jane still in dreamland clutched Maura's leg tight against her breast and began moving gently back and forth exhaling a soft moan. She gently kissed the leg, rubbing her nose softly against it and said in a pleading tone, "Please touch me Maur, I love you."

Maura gave a soft gasp and clutched Jane's Red Sox's jersey in a tight bundle. Jane softly continued to rub her tight, hard nipple against Maura, moving back and forth in a rhythm meant to arouse. Slowly becoming aroused by Jane's motion, Maura released a moan and shook Jane's shoulder, hard.

"Jane, Jane, darling you need to wake up." Maura said in a frantic throaty voice.

Jane grabbed Maura tighter in an impromptu hug and in a soft voice said, "OK baby, I'm up."

Jane rolled away from Maura and slowly sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes and tried not to jostle her throbbing head or upset her tender belly by moving to quickly. She rested back on her arms and gazed over at Maura. Maura looked back at her with wide pupils and slightly flushed cheeks. Maura sat forward and on shaky legs, stood up using the wall as a support. Once on her feet, she reached down to help Jane to stand up. Looking up from her perch on the floor, Jane grasped Maura's hand and allowed herself to be pulled up and onto her feet.

Maura, looking into Jane's brown eyes, stepped forward and wrapped her in her arms, holding tightly. Jane, feeling Maura grasping her tight, released a shaky breath and leaned in to enjoy the warmth and love in Maura's arms. In a soft voice, Jane whispered, "I forgive you for Garrett Maura, because I pushed you away. I won't do it again. I love you so much. I love you holding me, and I love the feel of your body against mine. Please hold me Maur."

In a voice full of love and longing Maura said, "Yes Jane."

Stepping back from the embrace, Maura reached a hand up to the back of Jane's head, pushing her to rest it on her shoulder. Jane, having another idea in mind, refused. She took a deep breath, and grasping the back of Maura's shirt, turned her head slightly to capture Maura's soft glossy lips in a gentle kiss. Maura leaned into the kiss and moaned at the soft feel of Jane's lips moving gently over hers.

Reaching down and grasping Jane's hips, Maura pulled them gently into hers, and moved her hands up Jane's back pulling their bodies closer to mesh their breasts together. Maura felt Jane start to suck gently on her bottom lip and released a whimper of want. _OH, Jane is such a good kisser. Her lips are so soft, so different from Garrett's. _

Jane pushed her thigh between Maura's legs, feeling them quiver; she guided her to lean back against the wall. Leaning into Maura and using the wall for support, Jane released her hold and kissed Maura with fervor, allowing her tongue to claim Maura's mouth. Maura rocked her hips into Jane, feeling Jane's thigh pushing into her wet heat.

Releasing Jane's lips, and taking a deep breath, Maura said, "I need you Jane. Let me feel your love." Maura pulled Jane hard into her, rocking roughly on her leg and feeling her lust climbing. Wrapping a hand around the back of Jane's neck, Maura reached for Jane's lips again and kissed her hard.

"Maura," Jane whimpered against Maura's lips, rocking her hips faster. "Please touch me."

Maura, turning and gently flipping their positions, smiled at Jane and ripped her boxers down her long legs and off her feet. She grabbed the bottom of Jane's jersey and pulled it up over her head and off her arms. Jane gazed at Maura with wide pupils, leaning back against the wall and pulling Maura against her. She reached to tangle a hand in Maura's hair, pulling their heads together and meshing their lips in a deep hungry kiss. Jane grabbed Maura's forearm, guiding her hand to the source of her need. She tangled her fingers with Maura's and together they cupped Jane's wet, smooth mound.

Maura gasped at the amount of wetness pooled between Jane's thighs. "Jane my love, you need me so. You want me."

Jane released Maura's hand and leaned her head back against the wall, gasping at the feel of Maura's fingers twirling and teasing her soaked nether lips. She thrust her hips down on Maura's hand and on a shaky breath said, "Maura, please fuck me."

Maura leaned forward and kissed down the front of Jane's throat, pushing her thighs farther apart with her hand. Once allowed more room to maneuver, Maura twirled her thumb around Jane's clit and finally thrust two fingers into Jane in a quick and deep rhythm. Jane, pushing down onto Maura, shook her head from side to side and released whimpers and growls of pleasure at the feel of Maura moving inside her, fucking her fast and deep. After several thrusts into Jane, Maura felt Jane's inner muscles beginning to quiver, her orgasm rapidly approaching. Maura lightly kissed over Jane's heart at the moment of release, feeling the thunderous beat beneath her lips and hearing her name released from Jane's lips in a scream.

"I love you Maura Isles," Jane said, leaning into Maura, and wrapping her arms around her.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Rizzoli, Isles; they just chase me down until I write about them.

Rated M

This chapter contains women loving each other and mushy scenes of love.

Bitter Embrace

Chapter 6: Spellbound

Maura held Jane tight, wrapping her with support and love. Jane rested her forehead against Maura's in blissful contentment.

"Maura, I adore being in your arms right now, but babe, I have to go lay down before we both end up back on the floor." Jane whispered and looked into Maura's beautiful green eyes. Maura nodded her head gently, pulled back from the embrace, and grabbed Jane's hand. She slowly led Jane to her bedroom, and looking once more into her eyes, gave her a gentle shove towards the bed.

"Jane, snuggle down in your bed and I'm going to go take Jo Friday out for a quick walk. I will grab your spare key out of the drawer and be right back." Maura said as she tucked Jane in bed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room. Jane, leaning back against her pillow, smiled a big goofy smile and closed her eyes to await Maura's return; her headache long forgotten and her stomach finally settled.

In the living room, Maura sat down on the couch to put her shoes back on and looking down at Jo said softly, "Jo, you are such a good girl, taking care of your mommy when she was sad." Jo quirked her ear and tilted her head in an 'I'm listening' expression and gazed at Maura with her dark eyes. "Jane loves me. Now I understand her odd behavior, it explains so many unexplained reactions." Jo raised her paw in agreement.

Maura walked over and grabbed Jane's spare key, her cell phone, jacket and Jo's leash off the hook, knelt down and clipped it on, then strode with Jo out the door to finally let Jo go. She ran as far as her little doggy legs could carry her to the nearest patch of grass and yelped a little bark at Maura in thanks. While Jo frolicked around Maura called Frost to update the duo of detectives about Jane. After a couple of rings, Frost picked up the squad phone.

"Hey Barry, this is Doctor Isles. I just wanted to let you and Korsak know everything is fine now. No need for you two to worry, Jo Friday and I have it all under control. I will also be taking the rest of the day off in order to stay with Jane. Would you please notify my assistants?"

Frost cleared his throat after listening and said, "Of course Doctor, I am so glad it all worked out and would you please mention that Korsak and I have it all under control and are doing interviews later today. Feel free to give me a call if you two need anything."

"Will do, you're a good friend." Maura said in a gentle quivering voice, and watched Jo playing. Jo Friday finished her frolicking, trotted over to sit beside Maura's foot, and looked up at her human's mate. "Goodbye Frost.'

"Bye Doc Isles."

Maura closed the phone and tugged Jo's leash, turning to re-enter Jane's apartment building with Jo in tow. She entered Jane's apartment, locked the door, hung up her jacket and looked around it with a critical eye for the first time since arriving earlier, noticing the cluttered kitchen counter, discarded socks and shoes, and the empty soda cans littered about; all an indication of the amount of despair Jane felt over the whole Fairfield situation. Jane's apartment has always been uncluttered and spotless. Entering the kitchen, Maura fed Jo and cleaned the apartment.

She removed her shoes, grabbed a glass of water and aspirin then walked to Jane's bedroom with Jo following close at her heels. She gently stepped into the slightly darkened bedroom, gazing at Jane curled up on the bed, and began to remove her skirt and shirt. Getting into bed and curling up with Jane, Maura closed her eyes and relaxed to wait for Jane to awaken; she drifted off to sleep never feeling the warm arm wrapping gently around her waist holding her securely in place.

Both women slept for two hours until Jo, anxious to have her human pay attention to her jumped on the bed, landing in between warm bodies, waking both Jane and Maura.

Jane grumbled, "Dammit Jo, be still." She turned her head toward Maura and looked into her droopy green eyes, smiling a slight smile. "Hey Maur, been here long?"

Maura gazed at Jane smiling at her and said, "I took Jo out on a walk then cleaned and came to check on you. You looked so comfortable all curled up and I just wanted to be near you." Maura reached her hand out to stroke down Jane's forearm in a gesture of comfort. She slid over towards Jane to give her a soft kiss on her smiling lips. Jane tightened the arm wrapped around Maura and kissed back. She ended the kiss on a sigh and laid her head back on the pillow.

"Maur, can you bring me some water and a couple of pain killers? My head is telling me I should not have sucked down those last few drinks." Jane said and gazed at Maura with a hopeful expression.

"I already got it for you its right on the nightstand." Maura, lifting Jane to a half sitting position got the water and aspirin for her to take. After Jane took the painkillers, Maura helped her to lie back down and wrapped her arms around her, laying her head close to Jane.

"Jane honey, why did you get drunk?" Maura asked with a tilted head and curious expression on her face. She reached a hand out to intertwine Jane's fingers with her own.

Jane looked Maura in the eyes and taking a deep breath said, "I knew I have had feelings for you for a while now and I just assumed it was an infatuation, one that would disappear in time. When I saw how you acted with Garrett at the mansion I got jealous, and very angry at the way you just brushed me off as if I didn't matter to you. Maur, it hurt, a lot. I did not sleep that night or the next; I just kept going over everything in my head and it drove me a little crazy. I decided to take a break and get some coffee and that is when I saw you with him, kissing him, looking at him as if you wanted him. I felt crushed then because I realized I wanted you to look at me that way and I didn't think you ever would. I went to think for a while and I just could not bear to see you and look you in the eyes knowing you spent the last night in his arms. I wanted to forget you but even in my liquor-induced haze, I dreamt of you. I am still a little puzzled how I got so lucky to have you here now."

Jane kept looking at Maura, waiting for her response to the confession. Maura opened her mouth to speak then closed it, breaking eye contact with Jane to gaze down at the bedspread in silent contemplation.

"Jane, I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I was nervous having you meet Garrett, and I realize now though I did not at the time, that it is because I am in love with you. I think I fell for you the moment I gazed into your beautiful eyes. Anyways, Garrett is a suspect and I should not have gotten involved with him again. I think I was trying to prove to myself that I could not be in love with you; but I only thought of you after I saw you standing on the sidewalk. Jane, you were so mean to me and my defense is to be a bitch. I am so sorry. Will you forgive me?" Maura said in a voice filled with desperation and pain. Lifting her head, she looked Jane in her dark eyes and silently pleaded for forgiveness.

"Maura of course I forgive you. Come here," Jane reached for Maura's lips with her own, nibbling and enjoying the warmth of Maura's mouth. Lightly licking the bottom lip with her tongue and exhaling in pleasure.

She pulled Maura on top of her and reached down to guide Maura to straddle her hips, laying their breasts together. Maura began rocking her hips, rubbing her mound against Jane's, continuing to kiss her and rub their breasts together in a gentle arousing rhythm. Releasing a deep moan, Jane reached behind Maura to release her bra, freeing her breasts to rub against Jane's for the first time skin-to-skin, and hard nipples gently kissed.

Pulling back from the deep kiss and resting her hands on the bed next to Jane's shoulders Maura whispered, "You feel so good Jane, I knew you would. So soft. Touch me Jane, feel me." Jane nodding her head, reached down to glide her palms against the side of Maura's breast, trailed her fingers down her waist and to the edge of her hips and thighs, lightly stroking the silk of Maura's panty.

"Maur, I need to be inside you. Please," Jane said in a shaky want filled voice while running her fingers down the front of Maura's panty. Maura nodded her head and moaned in Jane's ear. She lifted up her hips allowing Jane's hand to move aside the crotch of her underwear to touch her soft, saturated skin.

"Your so wet Maura, so warm and smooth," Jane reached for Maura's lips in a deep kiss lightly rubbing her fingers against Maura's hard clit. Moaning in a deep voice, Maura used her position to press down harder on Jane's hand, riding the fingers to increase the friction. In one long stroke, Jane thrust inside Maura with two fingers, pushing deep and curling the tips of her fingers. She used her palm to press against Maura's hard bundle, stoking the fire in her loins.

"Jane. Oh, Jane," Maura gasped out on each down stroke of Jane's fingers inside of her.

"Maura you are the most beautiful woman. Please let me feel you come, I feel you fluttering, grabbing my fingers buried inside you. Let it go Maura, my love." Jane kissed and licked down the side of Maura's neck, increasing the depth of her strokes and sucked gently on Maura's earlobe. Maura, unable to keep her pleasure in, screamed at the moment of her release, continuing to ride Jane's fingers until her pulsing grew still. She captured Jane's lips, sucking the bottom lip between her own and resting her sweaty forehead against Jane's.

Maura, having caught her breath from her orgasm, slid off Jane's hips to straddle her thigh. She kissed down Jane's neck and began a rocking motion with her hips, sliding her thigh up against Jane's wet heat, letting Jane spread her legs and ride her thigh. Jane grabbed Maura's back, pulling her against her, rocking their hips together in tandem. Maura reached up for Jane's lips, capturing them in a deep kiss and moaning. Jane's hips started to quiver against Maura's leg, signaling her approaching orgasm. Gazing into Maura's eyes, she rocked harder and faster watching Maura's wide eyes glaze with pleasure. Jane and Maura came together in a thunderous roar, loud screams issuing from their throats.

Brown eyes looked into green, a silent I love you sent and on twin sighs the lovers drifted to sleep, arms and legs intertwined.

**_A/N: I am working on Chapter 7. The intrepid Garrett Fairfield will be making an appearance. What will happen to all the resolved mushdom between the ladies?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. No profit made here._

_Rated M. ENJOY._

_Bitter Embrace_

Chapter Seven: Insecure

At the station house, Korsak and Frost sat in the interview room with Garrett Fairfield and his attorney, going over his alibi for the fourth time. Korsak kept asking the same questions repeatedly not believing for a minute the truth of Garrett's statement.

"Now Mr. Fairfield, let me get this correct, you took 3 days to get from Milan to Boston. What did you do while you were waiting to get to here? Surely, someone as important as you would have a busy schedule to keep. I hardly believe you were satisfied to just sit and wait for the repairs to be completed. Your family did expect you here for support and to help make the final arrangements for Adam I assume. A person of your wealth and status has to protect the estate. Right?"

"That's right. I told you I had engine trouble on my plane and it had to be grounded. I was not going to push the repairs. I contacted Sumner and Jocelyn; they said they understood. What does it matter?" Garrett narrowed his eyes in frustration at Korsak and looking over at his attorney gave a small nod indicating he was done being cooperative.

"I'm done speaking with these incompetent idiots. I am leaving; I have_ appointments_ to keep."

"All right gentlemen, Mr. Fairfield has answered your questions multiple times and the answer has never wavered, I believe you can establish he was not present at the time of Adam's death and should be treated as a grieving brother, not a SUSPECT. Now that will be all."

With a flourish of motion, Garrett and his attorney rose from the table and walked out of the interview room.

"Korsak, why push? Diplomacy gets through those people, not your stuttering repetition." Frost looking over at Korsak, gave the table a smack with his hand and rose from the table to go back to his desk without waiting for a response from Korsak.

Korsak exhaled in a loud sigh and stared at the swinging interview door. "I think Janie should have a crack at him." Scrunching his face in displeasure, he got up from his chair and strode back into the squad room to finish his reports.

Jane rolled over Maura to shut off her buzzing alarm clock and smiled down at the sleeping Dr. Isles. In her bed, all curled up, she wore one of Jane's t-shirts because she got chilly in the middle of the night. Jane still smiling at how adorable Maura looked, did not notice when green eyes flashed open to look back into hers.

"Good Morning beautiful." Jane gave a stretch then continued, "We need to get up and go to work."

Jane brushed her lips against Maura's and said, "I wish I could stay here in bed with you for the rest of the day, but I need to get an update with Frost on the Fairfield case and see about straightening out this whole mess of a case."

Releasing a sigh, Jane wrapped an arm around Maura, pulling her in tight and rubbing a thigh between two muscular warm ones.

A warm thigh met wet heat and soaked curls, moving slowly, softly.

"Hmmm. Jane" On a gentle moan and slow rock of hips, Maura babbled.

"Frost asked me to tell you, they were doing some interviews and had everything under control. He asked me to call him to update him that you were alright." Maura muttered softly against Jane's neck.

Jane taking a second to discern the mumbles, pulled away fast. She squinted and frowned in disbelief and looking down at Maura said, "What do ya mean he asked you? When did you speak to him and why does he care if I'm alright, what does what I do with my life matter to him?" Jane spoke in a crescendo voice, her shoulders slightly shaking with outrage and a touch of fear.

The once wet, warmth encased coated thigh now alone and cold. Maura gasped at how quickly her pleasure evaporated.

"Wow Jane. That outburst is not necessary. Jane honey, they were really worried about you and noticed we have not been speaking this week. They came down to the Morgue to interrogate me. I am sure your text message caused them to worry, especially when you didn't answer Frost's calls Tuesday. I called him yesterday when you were resting after you got sick. You were so upset on Tuesday and I promised them I would come check on you."

"Promised, huh?"

Jane looking down at Maura still laying in her bed, sucked in a deep breath and asked in a soft voice, "Did you come over here because they asked you to or because you really wanted to?" She kept her eyes down and held her breath fearful of the answer. She slowly started blinking back her tears and awaited Maura's answer.

"Jane." A soft voice full of disbelief uttered out from Maura.

Jane heard Maura moving and when she looked up from her staring contest with the bedspread, discovered an empty place where Maura's body had lain. The click of a doorknob down the hall was heard in the bedroom. Jane quickly decided Maura went into the bathroom and didn't leave out the front door only in her borrowed t-shirt. She threw back the covers and got out of bed to go apologize to Maura. She grabbed her robe, wrapping inside and softly walked down to the bathroom, noticing the door closed and the sound of the shower running.

Jane rapped her knuckles softly on the wood and getting no response, opened the door and stepped inside.

Maura sat on the toilet, tears streaming down her cheeks, clutching her torso covered with Jane's shirt and hiccupping with sobs of pain. Jane realized she must have turned on the shower water to cover the sounds of her sobs. Maura looked up at Jane with watery eyes and gave a shake of her head trying to catch her breath to speak. Jane reached in to turn off the shower water.

"I want you to know Jane; I came here because I missed you. I love you. What part of that don't you get?" Maura gasping between sobs asked.

Jane, kneeling on the floor, grabbed Maura's clutched fists and lifted them up, kissing them gently. "Maura I know it hurts to hear, but the part of me that saw you wrapped in Garrett Fairfield's arms still does not understand how you could disregard my feelings. I'm insecure and not perfect like you Maura."

Jane gazed into Maura's tear filled eyes and leaning in, kissed her salty lips. "Maura I love you, but until we close this case, I'm going to be skeptical. I didn't mean to cause you to cry. I just had to ask. I'm sorry." She looked down at Maura's bare knees and then back to her eyes, giving a slight smile.

Wiping the tears and clearing her throat, Maura said, "I understand Jane. We will work through it together. I promise I will try to understand your feelings."

Maura nodding to Jane stood up off the toilet and pulled her shirt over her head. "Jane, may I remove your robe? We need to shower and get ready for work. I love having your scent on me but our coworkers may disagree." She smirked at Jane and tilting her face up to suck Jane's bottom lip, teased her. Untying Jane's belt, Maura pushed the robe off and to the floor, giving it a kick out of the way. Then stepping into Jane, she enveloped her in a hug of affection and lust, sealing her desire to be with Jane, not Garrett.

Nibbling her neck and collarbones, Maura reached back to turn the shower facet back on, and after allowing the water to get warm, tugged Jane into the shower stall and under the spray of water. She leaned up and captured Jane's lips in a kiss meant to arouse, running her fingers in a delicate stroke down her torso and down to rest on her hips, dipping into black curls in a touch meant to tease. Jane returning the kiss, deepening and plunging using her tongue simply backed Maura against the wall and had her breakfast early.

Once dressed and ready to leave the apartment, Maura kissed Jane goodbye and drove to her house to change her dress because a wrinkly dress just would not do for Maura Isles. Jane stopped for coffee at the Swizzle Stick and delayed returning to the station in the hopes she would arrive at the same time as Maura. Jane sat in her car outside the station watching Maura walk up the sidewalk towards the entrance. She stuck her head out her window and with a big grin, gave a wolf-whistle. Maura turning toward the direction of the whistle saw Jane and walked towards her, smirking the whole way.

"Hello gorgeous," leaning in the window Maura gave Jane's smiling cheek a gentle peck before backing away.

"Hey Maur. I went for coffee. I got you a skinny latte and that jelly filled Danish you like since I already ate." Jane said with a low chuckle. Maura, reaching to take the offered Styrofoam cup, changed direction and gave Jane a quick smack on the shoulder, then grabbed the cup. She gave a quiet moan after taking a sip of her beloved skinny latte, frowning at Jane's triple mocha.

"Jane, why not just drink jet fuel? It might kill you but then you can visit me all day."

"Uh Dr. Isles, quit being mean to me. Actually, I'm not really desperate enough for jet fuel. Hey, I bought you Danish; we should be friends forever. I can buy your affections."

Leaning to whisper in Jane's ear, "Sweetie, I plan to be your friend for a long time; you cannot buy what you already have. Thank you for the Danish." Maura gave a wink and backed away from the car door to allow Jane to exit the vehicle.

The two women walked up to the station entrance, Jane allowing Maura to go before her and held the door open. Jane occupied with watching the gentle sway of Maura's hips did not notice Garrett Fairfield in the lobby with his frightful attorney. Maura noticed Garrett and stopped walking causing Jane to smash into her back and almost spill her huge, hot coffee.

"Maur, what?" Jane lifted her head and looked around Maura noticing Garrett. "Ohhh. I get it." She muttered under her breath.

"Maura darling, why have you not answered my calls yesterday or today?" Garrett said in a smooth rich tone, gazing at Maura with confusion in his eyes.

"Garrett. I am going to be late for work. This is not really the time or place for a discussion of our personal relationship." Maura in a firm tone responded.

Garrett looked around Maura, noticing Jane barely a step behind Maura and asked, "Is it because of that Detective? Have lunch with me at the club, we can discuss things." He glared at Jane as one gazes at a roach before placing a shoe on its head and stepping down.

"I happen to already have lunch plans Garrett, perhaps another time." With a lifting of her chin towards Garrett, Maura walked around him and towards the stairwell, barely slowing her stride to allow Jane to catch up with her.

Jane glared at Garrett Fairfield as he glared back at her in a mock staring contest. She broke eye contact to look at Maura, striding away from her towards the stairwell. Shaking her head and deciding it best not to follow Maura right now for fear of her mouth out running her brain, Jane walked instead to the elevator to go up to the squad room. Getting into the elevator and pushing the button to take her upstairs, she leaned back against the wall and sipped her coffee and thought of Maura and of the last few days. Lost in her thoughts, Jane barely noticed when the elevator doors opened before she reached her floor. She looked up into a smiling mouth and beautiful green eyes staring at her.

"Maur, wha. ."

"Jane you want to go to lunch with me?" Maura stepped into the elevator and asked.

"Are you sure you would rather go with me, I mean Garrett did ask you first." Jane uttered in a bitter, biting tone.

Instead of responding to Jane, Maura reached for Jane's shirt, fisting it in her free hand and pulled, reaching her lips up to capture and possess Jane. Jane again almost dropping her coffee wrapped her free hand around Maura's back and kissed her back deep and hungry, nibbling her lips.

Both women did not notice the ding and the doors opening on the squad floor. Frost, working at his desk, chose that moment to get up to get a fresh cup of coffee and looked up at the open elevator doors. Eyes going wide at the scene before him, he tripped over his chair backing up in shock and shouted, "Holy Winchester."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the R&I team, we just play cops and robbers naked. Oh oops. Your not suppose to know that. Anyways, enjoy.

Rated M.

Bitter Embrace

Chapter Eight: Dazed

Maura pulled back from the kiss and noticed Frost, mouth open and gazing at them with twinkling eyes. "Oh Jane, looks like the bag is out with the cat."

Pulling away and glancing down into Maura's eyes, Jane responded, "You mean the cat is out of the bag."

Following Maura's line of sight, Jane saw Frost and his gaping open mouth. "Ahh shit."

She turned to Maura and reached down to clasp her hand, lightly stroking the knuckles with her fingers. "Well Maura, looks like we. . Are well ya know. Uh out now."

"Frost, just shut your mouth before I shove something in it. I know you have seen two people making out before. Hell I bet you have seen women going at it. You're a man, aren't all men like totally into Lesbo porn or something. Maur?" Jane continued to scowl at Frost then glanced to Maura for confirmation.

"It is a statistic that most heterosexual males do enjoy watching women with other women."

"Hmm." Jane glanced from Maura back to Frost and saw him now sitting down with glazed eyes.

"Maura looks like he might need CPR or something. Let me grab the Fairfield notes and then let us go down to the Morgue. I don't want to work up here under constant scrutiny from everyone over our new status. You know how fast gossip travels in this place. Hell, I bet the Lobby attendant already told thirty patrol officers about that little conversation with Garrett Fairfield. I can only imagine what our kissing will do to them. Probably blow their brain cells out their ears and out their dicks." Jane walked to her desk with Maura following close behind.

Both women avoided looking at Frost but they both noticed he followed their every move with his wide eyes.

"Hey Doc, those tests come back yet?" Korsak entered the squad room just then carrying a box of donuts and a large take out coffee. He looked over at Frost and squinted, then looked to the women and said, "What the hell is going on with him. He's catatonic." Korsak walked over to Frost, waved his hand in front of his eyes, and laughed at the way Frost blinked, looked at Korsak then with wide eyes, he looked back to Jane and Maura.

"K K Korsak. They are re re like." Frost lifted his hands and made a 'push together' motion.

"huh?"

"Well anyways, Janie I got the interview notes, and I put them on your desk. All that crap yesterday, well I'm here to listen if you need to talk but as far as Frost and Me are concerned, you are still the lead on this kill. We want you to get that blowhard rich prick. No offense Doc I mean, Frost told me about the whole Garrett and you thing. I'm sure he's a good guy underneath but to me he's still a suspect until we can prove otherwise. We'll have a meeting later about those Labs. I know you were gone yesterday so we'll work it out." With a quick glance around, he moved over to his desk and plopped down in his chair with a sigh, taking a big bite out of his donut and opening a file to finish reading.

Jane grabbed the file and with a parting gesture to Frost walked with Maura to the stairwell, deciding to get some exercise and finish her mocha before it went ice cold; drinking a coffee while standing over a body just seemed wrong. Jane followed Maura down the stairs and snuck little glances at her bouncing butt cheeks. Maura glanced over her shoulder at Jane while she covertly glanced at her butt and making a quick decision, stopped her progress down the stairs and waited a beat for Jane to bump into her.

Maura reached up, wrapping her hands into Jane's hair and pulled her mouth down, kissing her with fervor. She murmured and moaned Jane's name against her soft lips, and stroked her hand up to Jane's breast, grasping it and lightly rubbing her thumb over the erect nipple.

"MM Jane. I just can't seem to quit touching you." Maura whispered in a husky voice against Jane's nibbling lips.

"Keep touching. I am soo not going to complain." Jane reached for Maura's waist fitting them together and leaning against the stairwell rail for support of her suddenly wobbling knees.

"Maur lets go downstairs before I do something I really shouldn't right now."

"Hmm I suppose so. I do want to read those labs." Maura gave Jane one last kiss and gave her butt a quick grab. Taking a step away from Jane's embrace, Maura released a sigh of frustration and continued walking down the stairs.

Arriving at the Morgue, Jane and Maura went to find Maura's assistant in the lab to pick up the results and then they headed to Maura's office to sit down and discuss the findings. Maura sat at her desk, while Jane strode around the office trying to work off her nervous energy, and waited for Maura to reveal what all the numbers on the piece of paper meant.

"Jane honey. Come over here a minute." Maura waved her fingers at Jane in a 'come hither' motion.

"What do all those decimals mean? You know Maura I can't decipher that crap."

"Well this line means this line doesn't match the first two lines. The genetic markers of our victim do not match the surviving family members." Maura glared into suddenly wide brown eyes, as they finally understood. Just to be sure, Jane understood she said, "It means Jane, Sumner and Garrett are full brothers but Adam was only a half-brother."

Jane gasped then muttered, "OH Fuck." Then nodded her head and said in a high voice, "Brothers don't kill brothers. He fucking said he did it and I just blew over it." _Damn._

"There is more Jane. Garrett stands to inherit the fortune, especially now we can prove Adam was not a full blood brother. He might be angry enough to do something out of character again. I don't want you to get hurt anymore by him."

"I'm sure it will be alright Maura."

"In his notes, Frost mentioned the accounting for Garrett's business just did not add up. He suspected Garrett's finances were in the red and falling. That is a hell of a motive for murder."

Jane released a sigh and started pacing the room again in concentration. Maura followed her with her eyes and leaned back in her chair, concentrating on the betrayal and destruction Garrett had caused, and the resounding guilt of having fallen into his trap of seduction.

Jane, stepping outside of Maura's office, called Frost and notified him they would be picking up Garrett Fairfield in forty-five minutes and arresting him with the charge of murdering his brother. They had evidence, motive and proof of his opportunity to commit the crime. As far as Jane Rizzoli could care, he is toasted.

She told Frost to notify Korsak and to get the warrant in place for the arrest, and to inform Korsak they have their meeting later when everything is settled, a sort of post arrest chat. Hanging up the phone, Jane swung back into the office and paced in front of Maura's desk, organizing her plan for arresting Garrett and thinking about that weasel attorney and possible deflection techniques he might try to use.

"Grrr," Jane muttered in frustration in between paces.

"Jane, please come sit by me. We need to talk for a minute." Maura gave a pat on the edge of her desk, indicating to Jane to come and plop down. Jane eased onto the desk and gazed into Maura's eyes in anticipation.

"I slept with Garrett and I can not go back on my actions, but please know that I regret them tremendously. While I spent time with him, he tried to extract sensitive information out of me about the case and I brushed him off. He became quite angry. I realize I was blinded by his veil of goodness and lost in the past, not seeing the person he had become. I believe he did kill his half-brother and I want Frost and Korsak to arrest him, not you Jane. He doesn't like you because of me and he is dangerous." Maura gazed into Jane's eyes, and waited.

"I realize he is a dangerous man Maura; I would be a dumb cop if I didn't see through his behavior towards both you and me. I want to end this case. I want to put that betraying dick in handcuffs. However, if you are really worried about my safety, then I will allow Frost to pick him up and I will just be there as the back up. Just in case and I will wear a vest. Scouts honor."

Jane raised her hand in a mock Boy Scout salute and smiled, leaning down to gently place a kiss on Maura's lips. Maura leaning up for the kiss slid her hand up the inside of Jane's knee and inner thigh, teasing with her touch.

"MMMaura." Jane rasped out in a low growl of warning.

"Jannnnne." Maura imitated with a soft giggle. She continued to slide the tips of her fingers up a slack covered thigh until she met the heat radiating through at the junction of Jane's slim thighs, and gave a quick hard rub up and down before withdrawing her hand.

"Unggg." Jane uttered in a loud moan, and squirmed her hips against Maura's retreating hand.

Maura stood up from her chair and moved to stand between Jane's knees, easing her legs apart. Jane gave a slight resistance then opened them for Maura and hooked her ankles behind Maura's knees, forbidding her escape. She enveloped Maura in a hug, placing kisses on soft cleavage and a slim throat, humming in pleasure against smooth, warm skin.

"Mauraaaa," Jane whispered.

Against a soft ear Maura murmured, "Tell me what you want?"

A hand slid up Jane's thigh again and another hard touch at the juncture, causing Jane to rock her hips down and try to capture the fingers before they can make another escape. The hand is quicker than the hips and Jane is left squirming on the edge of the desk.

"I want you. Inside my heat, touching me." On a shaky pant, Jane replied.

Maura moved her hand to touch and stroke again. "So you want my hand inside you Jane? Would you rather have my tongue, licking and sucking you until you come against and on my lips? Hmmm?"

"Oh Ffffuck Maur," Jane sucked in a deep breath and continued, "Inside, please? Do not tease me. I am so wet for you already, if you keep stroking me I'll just come through my pants."

"Well darling, we can not have you ejaculating prematurely."

Maura, taking pity on Jane's over aroused state, reached to unbuckle her pants, unbutton them and slip her hand in and down to brush against dripping wet, soft hair and earned a deep moan from Jane for her efforts. She found Jane's hard clit and stroked in a firm circle. Jane, reaching down to grasp Maura's wrist, pushed the hand down further. Thrusting up to take the strong, slim fingers inside of her in a quick motion. She wrapped her arms around Maura's shoulders and grabbed fabric, bunching her hands as her orgasm built wild and strong within her rocking hips.

"Oh Oh M," Jane panted and gasped as her body rocked, slid and thrust, riding the fingers fast and hard. Maura sensed Jane's orgasm approaching by the delicate clasping of her fingers inside Jane, bent down to kiss, and nibble her lips in order to quiet her loud moans and whimpers of pleasure.

Maura whispered in a sweaty ear, "Jane, I love when you come. You feel so incredible when you let go of your control. You make me so wet when you scream my name in ecstasy. Let go Jane, I'll catch you."

Hearing Maura talking dirty in her ear caused a chain reaction within Jane and her inner muscles clamped hard preventing Maura from moving and arched with the sweep of her orgasm, screaming into Maura's soft lips and mouth, riding the wave of pleasure within the safety of Maura's arms.

Jane stopped at the restroom on her way up to the squad room and cleaned up. She strode into the squad like a woman on a mission. Frost jumped out of his chair, and seeing her rumpled, tangled hair, decided to bite his lip on his teasing over her new status with the Medical Examiner.

"We ready to go?" Frost said while still glaring at Jane and her rumpled appearance.

"Yep, let's get this scuzz." Jane grabbed her jacket off her chair and walked to exit the squad room with Frost in tow. She stopped and grabbed two vests out of the locker on their way out the door. She heard Frost snicker at the vests and Jane turned around and said, "I made a promise so we are going to put them on as a precaution. Just stuff a sock in your mouth and shut up. I'm driving."

"Rizzoli, you always drive, I just expect it now."

The pair of detectives drove to the Fairfield Mansion and proceeded to arrest Garrett Fairfield on the charge of Murder. He put up a fight, elbowing Jane in the chin then Frost tossed him to the ground and got him handcuffed. Frost handed Jane a handkerchief to stanch the bleeding of her split bottom lip.

"Shit. How'd he get me?"

"Maura now can have a reason to kiss it better for you," Frost said with a low chuckle, which quickly earned him a well-placed elbow. "Damn Jane." He then groaned.

Frost got Garrett situated in the car and got in the passenger seat for the ride back to the station. He gave Jane a side glance as she dabbed her lip and said laughing, "How could Maura think that hump in our backseat was ever as handsome as you."

"Ahh Frost your gonna make me puke, then burst into tears and be all girly or something. Let's get to the station. The sooner he gets booked the happier I'm gonna be. Celebratory drinks tonight at The Dirty Robber?" She raised an eyebrow in challenge, knowing celebratory drinks always end with one or both of them with their heads hanging over the toilet the next day.

"But of course. "

"All right then, you call Korsak and tell him to bring Maura along."

After completing the booking paperwork for Garrett, the partners drove to The Dirty Robber and sat at their regular booth awaiting Korsak and Maura.

"So Jane, how long have you been dating Maura?" He looked intensely at the table then continued, "I mean did she cheat on you with Garrett? Is that why you wigged out?" He lifted his head and met her brown eyes with his own.

"For the record Frost, partner, Maura did not cheat on me with that rich scum. I was mean to Maura and pushed her into his arms effectively because I was too scared to own up to my feelings. I just did not understand until she came to see me on Tuesday. It worked out and now I couldn't be happier."

"That is great. I might tease you but I got your back and I am happy you two finally figured it out. You belong together, because you understand each other." He cleared his throat quietly, "I'm here if you need to talk or something. Just know that okay." Turning his head in embarrassment, he looked to the door and watched Korsak and Maura enter the bar. He gave them a smile and turned back to Jane.

Maura entered the bar behind Korsak and looked into Jane's brown eyes watching her walk toward the favorite booth of the four. She noticed a spot of red on Jane's lip and upon closer inspection realized it was a cut; Jane got a split lip during the arrest. _Garrett must have put up a fight. _

Jane scooted over in the booth, allowing room for Maura to sit down beside her. Maura sat down and reached out to touch Jane's injured lip tenderly, and uttered in anger, "Oh baby, Garrett hit you. That prick."

At the sound of Maura Isles uttering a curse word, the other two detectives went still and gaped at her.

Frost said, "Doc it turned out alright. It really looks worse than it is. I'm sure it will just be a little sore for Jane the next few days," and he guffawed. "Just uh kiss it and make it better."

Twin female voices screamed, "Frost."

"What? It's hot."

Korsak chose to speak and agree, "It's hot. Janie's fine, you are fine. Your both fine."

Jane and Maura looked at each other then at Frost and Korsak. Jane, making a stupid decision, reached for Maura and planted a soft kiss on her lips much to the amazement of the other detectives and the rapid wolf-whistles of the other bar patrons.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far, and drop me a suggestion if you want more smut in the plot. **


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the characters of R we just play tag.

Bitter Embrace

Chapter Nine: Hesitation

Several weeks following the arrest of Garrett Fairfield, Jane and Maura enjoyed their new status as a couple to the fullest extent possible. Jane spends most of her nights with Maura and vice versa whether it is at work or at home in bed. Frost and Korsak just rolled their eyes at the love between the two women, noticeable to all observers. Jane kissing Maura on the night of the Fairfield arrest, confirmed to all patrol officers present in the bar that Maura Isles is now off the ogling market or risk personal injury from one pissed off Jane Rizzoli.

In the squad room, Frost sat at his desk going over case files while Korsak had his feet up and kept glancing at Jane's empty desk every five minutes, letting loose a sigh. He missed his comrade and ex partners' presence, but he could not be happier for her and Maura. As Korsak got lost in his thoughts, the telephone on Frost's desk rang. Frost stopped his paperwork to pick it up and listened for a moment to the other voice then said, "We'll be right there."

"Come on Korsak, quite picking your nose. They found a double homicide in the park, off the jogging path and it looks suspicious. Do you want to notify Jane or shall I?" Frost looking over at Korsak raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"I'll do it. I think she's in the Morgue, so I'll just run down there and pick her and the Doc up on my way out."

"Okay, but I sure hope the Doc doesn't try to stuff you in the body fridge." Frost said with a snicker and went about gathering his items to head to the park.

In the Morgue, Maura encased in every form of fluid protection equipment available is bent over an elderly woman's chest and is sewing up the incision with precise and equal stitches. Jane watched her from afar, and just shook her head at her lover's Obsessive Compulsive nature.

"Ya know Maur, It's not like she is going to complain you got her stitches uneven." Jane huffed at Maura and chuckled under her breath as Maura continued working, already used to Jane's relentless teasing.

"Baby, it's my perfection to detail that keeps you coming back for more." Maura briefly glanced at Jane with a huge smile gracing her lips.

"Uh Doctor Isles, you know how much I adore your detailed examinations." Jane bantered right back with an equally huge, flirtatious smile on her lips and followed by a quick wink at Maura.

Jane walked over to Maura's swivel chair and took a seat, already knowing her lover would be joining her at the desk slash workstation where Maura will finish typing up her notes from autopsy and inputting them in the database for ready assess to law enforcement. After sliding the body away in the 'crypt', Maura removed all her protective guards, washed her hands, then moved over to the computer station to sit on the stool right by Jane, giving her a brief hip nudge as she hopped up on the stool and pulled the keyboard closer to type from her chart.

Jane watched her lover for a few minutes, noticing not for the first time, the dark circles under her eyes and the pale tint of her normally pinkish skin. Giving a small shake of her head at the stubborn nature of Maura and her 'get the case solved' attitude regardless of sleep, sighed at her lover, then she twiddled her thumbs together in boredom. Maura cast a side glance at Jane before uttering, "Jane darling, as much as I love you being here with me, I think you should head up to the squad room for an hour or so because you watching me is making it difficult to concentrate on what I'm doing. I just typed the wrong word in my state report."

In a huff Jane looked at Maura as she worked, narrowing her eyes, and said, "Darling Doctor, I will distract you more if I so please, but you are right. I do need to go to the squad room to get an update on any incoming cases." She got up off her chair, leaning down to Maura and captured her chin in her hand, pulling her lips over and possessing them in a gentle but deep kiss. "I will be back."

"Hmmm, I look forward to it Detective. I will see you in a bit." Humming gently under her breath, Maura went back to typing her chart, thinking about what she and Jane will be doing together later.

Jane strode out of the Morgue and into the hallway preparing to take the elevator up to the squad room, when the elevator doors popped open with a ding revealing a rumpled Korsak.

"Yo Korsak, what are you doing? The Doc's in there finishing up some paperwork then I think we are going to beg off early. You and Frost want to grab a drink?"

'No can do Jane. I was coming to get you because we got a call from the park patrol and they found two bodies; they have been dead for a bit. We have to grab the Doc and head over there. I told Frost we would be there in a little bit. He went to set up the scene already."

"Well damn. All right, let's go grab Maur."

The pair strode back into the Morgue and notified Maura about the double dead bodies in the park. Maura agreed to meet them at the scene in about thirty minutes. Jane gave Maura a wink, and then she and Korsak walked to the car and went to the park.

Jane noticed the amount of reporters lurking about the gate to the park and rolled her eyes at Korsak.

"Fucking vultures."

"Eh Rizzoli, you know they are only doing their job. Same as us." Korsak glanced over at the reporter's, then back to Jane before returning his attention to driving the car around the huge amount of spectators loitering around the scene of the crime.

"Well doesn't mean I have to like them in my scene. They contaminate it and they don't even give a shit about it. Just one more tip is all they care about." Jane shouted and flipped off a jogger staring into their car.

"Rizzoli! What if you were just taped by a roving camera crew? The lieutenant is going to bust your ass if he ever sees you did that. Now come on, get your head on straight. There is Frost's truck by that bench. Must be where the bodies bit it." He parked the car in front of the truck, putting up a temporary barricade against the public eye, and he and Jane jumped out of the car to walk over to Frost and two patrol officers guarding the scene tape.

"What have we got?" Jane uttered in a deep voice.

The first officer, a tall blonde woman, spoke directly to Jane, "Looks like a man and woman, mid to late thirties, wearing sweats and sweaters with walking shoes. They are wearing wedding bands that match, so probably a husband and wife out exercising. No identification and no witnesses other than the few people walking by here at dawn and saw the bodies. The woman was positioned on the bench and the man lay at her feet. That is all I have Ma'm. The ME will be able to determine more."

Jane looked at the officer, noticing the short cut of her hair and assumed she belonged to the 'family' before turning her attention to the two bodies. She said, "Thank you officer, if you and your partner wouldn't mind keeping the freak'n reporters away from the scene, we would be much obliged." She knelt for a better view of the bodies and did indeed notice the matching wedding bands. "Damn." A brief flash of Hoyt popped into her head before she shook her head and got to work.

A brief sound of soft footfalls behind her alerted Jane to the presence of Maura. "Hey Doctor. It appears we got a mysterious double death on our hands." She turned and gazed up at her lover, giving her a slow crawling glance before meeting her darkened green eyes.

"So it would appear Detective. Let me get a confirmation on time of death and then we will go from there." Maura opened her 'scene' box and withdrew her various equipment and proceeded to get a time of death for the man and woman.

"Jane, the man and woman died at two different times, based on their states of Rigor Mortis. The man died between midnight and three AM, while the woman died between four and seven AM. I am going to rule it as a homicide because the times of death are separate and there is a small puncture wound in the man has left arm at the elbow crook. I will know more at autopsy." Maura completed her examinations and stood up, brushing off her scrubs. Jane, watching Maura stand up, noticed her lover moving slower than normal.

Jane moved closer to Maura and whispered in a low concerned voice, "Maur are you feeling okay?" Maura turned her head to respond only to have her vision of Jane swim before her eyes and her knees crumbled causing her to start a downward tumble towards the cement bench. Jane acting quickly, grabbed Maura's shoulders, preventing her from cracking her head on the corner of the bench on her way down, kneeling down and easing her fall as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped against Jane unconscious.

"Frost, Korsak get the paramedics over here." Jane shouted with fear lacing her tone. She hugged Maura against her chest, feeling the sweat coating her skin and the shaky breaths her lover drew in. Something was terribly wrong; Jane felt it in her gut as fear for her lover clouded her thinking.

Frost ran to grab the two paramedics preparing to leave the scene and got them to grab a stretcher for Maura. Korsak walked over to Jane to inquire what exactly happened, and if it in some way is related to the bodies. Jane continued to hug Maura to her chest, resting on the sidewalk until the paramedics arrived with the stretcher to take Maura to the hospital.

"Hey Frost. Call Doctor Isles assistant to come and get the bodies because she is not feeling well. Will you do that for me? I'm going to ride with Maur if I can." Jane asked with her voice bordering on panic.

"Sure Jane. I got this handled and Korsak will call Beth to come and close up this scene. You just go with Doctor Isles, and please keep us updated if you can. She is our friend as well as our colleague too. I will find out what the vulture reporters have picked up from her fainting incident and make sure it stays out of print. "

"Thank You. I know she will appreciate it when she comes around." Jane watched the paramedics load her lover into the ambulance and without a backwards glance at the scene of crime, jumped into the back for the ride to Boston General.

Korsak and Frost looked at each other with worry in their eyes. "I hope the Doc is okay." Korsak said and scratched his cheek in contemplation.

"Come on Korsak let us be Detectives so Jane will trust us to handle shit in the future. You go see about the reporters and I will wait for Beth to arrive and finish the transporting." Frost knelt down to do a quick assess of the bodies and then stood to watch for Beth's arrival.

Jane clasped Maura's cool and limp hand the whole way to the hospital while the paramedic checked her vitals and gave Jane a reassuring smile. They arrived at the hospital, and Maura was taken into the Emergency Room while Jane was ushered by a nurse to the waiting room.

An hour after arriving at the hospital, Jane still had not been told anything regarding her lover's condition. She badgered the nurse's at the station every fifteen minutes and still got zilch for an explanation. Jane paced as much as the tiny waiting room would allow and prayed Maura would be okay.

Korsak called her at the two-hour mark and notified her of the bodies transport to the Morgue, and that he and Frost started on the paperwork. He ended the call by telling her to sit down and relax, and to quit pacing. She just laughed at his accurate prediction and took his advice, taking a corner seat and leaning back her head on the wall, closing her eyes to rest. Thirty minutes later a soft shake of her shoulder caused her eyes to bolt open and reveal a tall redheaded woman in a pair of gray scrubs and white lab coat. _Must be the Doctor_.

The Doctor cleared her throat, "Detective Rizzoli?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, I am Jane Rizzoli. How is Doctor Isles?" Jane sat forward in her seat to await any news out of the Doctor's mouth.

"Due to confidentiality, I cannot tell you her diagnosis but I am allowed to notify you she is alright. You may see her if you would like."

"Absolutely, where is she?"

"This way, I will show you."

Jane jumped up from her seat and followed the Doctor to Maura's cubicle. The Doctor pulled back the curtain, and let Jane slip in before closing it again to give the women some privacy. Jane looked at Maura, seated on the bed in a flimsy gown, her head bent and her shoulders slumped in dejection. Jane clearing her throat to get Maura's attention, walked into her line of sight and knelt down on the floor, resting her hands on her knees and looking into her beautiful green eyes. She noticed the tear tracks painted down Maura's cheeks and her heart gave a thump at the soon to be heard bad news.

"Maura, love. How are you feeling?"

"Oh Jane." Maura reached her hands out to touch Jane's soft cheek briefly before taking both of her hands and grasped them firmly. "I am so sorry I passed out at the scene. I feel horrible about leaving those poor people there for Beth."

"Hey M don't worry. I made sure it was all taken care of before we left." Jane stood up and enveloped Maura in her strong arms, hugging her tight and letting her rest her forehead on Jane's shoulder. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and held tight, frightful of her lover leaving her. The tears in her eyes rolled down her cheeks and the sobs bubbled out of her throat. Maura wailed Jane's name in sorrow, soaking her jacket with tears of despair.

"Shhh, Maura. Darling whatever it is we will work through it. I promise. You are mine finally and I am not going to let you go." Jane said as she gently rocked Maura, trying to allay both their fears.

"Jane. . .I'm. . not so. . .sure." Maura gasped out in between wails and hiccups.

"What is it Maura?" Jane kept rocking Maura, holding her tight for support.

Maura caught her breath and leaned away from Jane, rubbing the tears from her eyes with the palms of her hands. She drew in a deep breath, looked Jane in her brown eyes, perhaps for the last time, and said, "Honey, I am five weeks pregnant, and I am pretty sure it is not yours."

Jane looked back into Maura's eyes, hers going wide then rolling up in her head, and crashed to the floor in heap.

**OH No Jane's gonna be a Daddy…..**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the Women, sad I know. I make no profit off using them.

Rated M

Bitter Embrace

Chapter Ten: Exhileration

Jane heard a soft voice calling her name, a voice she recognized. Warm hands stroked her cheeks, rousing her from her dark haven. Fluttering open her eyes, Jane looked into wide concerned green ones and a pair of gray eyes gazing down at her from a few inches away.

"Uh, what happened?" Jane muttered, reaching up to rub her forehead with a hand and blinking in confusion.

"Darling, do you know where you are?" Maura asked in a cautious tone, not wanting to scare Jane in case she does not remember the reason she ended up ass over heels on the floor.

Jane gazed around the room, still laying down and noticed the hospital gown Maura wore.

"OH the hospital. You collapsed at the scene, and I rode here with you. MMMM."

Jane's eyes widened as the next thought came, "you told me you are pregnant."

She shook her head in confusion and then sat up, beginning to get off the floor, an uncomfortable feeling settling in her gut that had nothing to do will her collapsing. Maura eased back up onto the hospital bed, sitting and watching Jane skeptically. The Doctor backed up from the couple, hoping to not have to referee yet another domestic dispute in her Emergency Room.

"Hey, you need to be careful." The pair of gray eyes, belonging to the Doctor cautioned Jane as she stood up, albeit a bit unsteadily.

Jane, now eye level with the redheaded Doctor, looked at her and then over to Maura. "Hey Doc do you think Maur and I may have some privacy. I think we need to talk about some things." She glared at the Doctor, leaving no option for the Doctor to refuse.

"As soon as I determine you are alright and calm, I will leave you two alone. We are going to admit Doctor Isles for observation tonight and to make sure everything is alright." The Doctor said glaring right back at Jane. She continued, "While you were resting on the floor, Doctor Isles explained your situation."

The Doctor made a back and forth motion between Maura and Jane then said, "I realize you may be upset, but please just stay calm, Detective."

Jane scowled at the Doctor and uttered in disbelief, "are you worried I might HARM Maura?"

"Just please, do not give me cause to have security remove you. Okay?"

Jane nodded and agreed to stay calm.

The Doctor took a step towards Jane and asked, "Now, how do you feel after your mishap? Are you feeling dizzy or nauseated?"

"Maybe a little dizzy, but not from the fall. I am just overwhelmed." Shaking her head Jane continued, "I think I will be fine, so you can leave and give us a few minutes alone." Jane walked over to sit by Maura on the hospital bed and reached for her lover's hand, encasing the clenched fist in her warm fingers and continued to scowl at the Doctor.

"All right then." Turning her attention to Maura, she said in a firm voice, " Doctor Isles, we will be by in fifteen minutes to move you to a room where you will be more comfortable. Also Detective, visiting hours will end at ten." She glared back at Jane and got a stubborn look right back.

"Thank you Doc, I will be sure to have Maura tucked in way before." Jane uttered sarcastically.

"Be good you two." With a wink and a shrug, the Doctor headed off to the nurse's station, situating the curtain around their cubicle for a bit of privacy for the couple.

Jane kept her head tilted down, avoiding Maura's gaze.

"Jane baby, please look at me?" Maura pleaded with the despondent Jane.

Brown eyes lifted from the floor and met green, gazing for a few minutes in silence.

"Maura, I am at a loss for words." Jane kept gazing into Maura's eyes then continued, "Babe what do you want me to say." She drew in a deep breath then averted her gaze, "Congratulations Mom."

"No need to be bitter Jane."

"Maura. I am soo not ready to be a dad."

"Did I ASK if you are?"

Maura stared at Jane, then picked at her cotton hospital gown in frustration and fear over Jane's flight or fight response.

"What exactly does that mean? And please spare me any bullshit." Maura said, tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm just not sure Maur. I. . . .don't know." Shaking her head, Jane got up from the hospital bed to pace, and to think for a minute. Maura followed her every step with her eyes.

Maura opened her mouth to retort only to close her mouth again as the Doctor moved the cubicle curtain and stepped inside.

"Doctor Isles, the transport is here to take you to your room. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am as ready as I will be." Maura responded with a hint of dread lacing her tone.

"Will the detective be accompanying you to your room?" The Doctor looked at Maura then to Jane, and back to Maura awaiting a response.

Neither Maura nor Jane responded right away. Finally, Jane said in a soft voice and looking at the floor, "I think perhaps it would be best if I did not stay."

"If that is what you want Jane." Maura responded in a flat emotionless tone. Looking at the Doctor and ignoring Jane, she continued, "Please send in the transport and would you escort the Detective out of my cubicle on your way out."

"Maura…." Jane pleaded in a soft voice to Maura and walked over to take her hand.

Maura held up her hand in a stop gesture and shook her head. "No Jane, you said you should not stay. So do not stay. Go, runaway like you have before. Please leave, I need time to think."

Ignoring the observing redheaded Doctor, Jane walked up to take Maura's hand anyways and leaned in to whisper, "Maura I'm sorry for what I said. I just am confused right now and scared. I am so scared Maur. Please don't push me away." Sucking in a deep breath she continued, "I ran away once, I'm not going to again. I promise. I thought I should leave so I don't say something and stick my foot in mouth, but I seem to already have."

Reaching her arms out, Maura encompassed Jane in her arms once again, her anger dissipating with each breath full of Jane's scent. The fear she felt of Jane running away from her also leaving with each exhale. She blinked away her tears. Maura snuggled her face into Jane's strong shoulder and whispered, "Jane, we will discuss the baby later when I have had some rest. I feel really tired."

"Okay Doc, I will call you later and update you on the case while I'm at it." Jane smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Maura's forehead then backed away from her embrace, schooling her face before turning around and looking at the Doctor. Brown eyes met gray. A pale red eyebrow lifted in challenge and a plump mouth smirked up at the corners. _She probably thinks I'm so whipped and a fool._

The orderly appeared around the Doctor and wheeled a wheelchair up against Maura's bed, motioning and assisting her to step down and sit down for the quick trip down the hall to an observation room.

Jane reached out and grasped Maura's shoulder as she was wheeled away, walking a few steps with her before letting go and watching her disappear around the corner.

The Doctor still stood off to Jane's right, watching her every expression and move. She took a few steps until she stood right by Jane and reached out to grasp Jane's bicep in wordless comfort, grounding the swirling thoughts in Jane's head. She said in a low voice into Jane's ear, "I know this is all a lot to take in, but she loves you and running away from her and the baby will be the biggest mistake you could make." She leaned away from Jane, turned on her foot and left the now quiet cubicle for the mayhem of the Emergency Room.

Jane gathered her thoughts and remembering the dead couple from earlier, muttered to herself, "Get your ass in gear Rizzoli," and strode out of the ER like a woman with a purpose. On the drive to the station, she continued her one-sided conversation, "That damn nosy Doctors right. I shouldn't run from Maura. I need her too much."

"So what if she's knocked up. It's not as if she said she was going to keep it for absolute sure. Maybe I'm just jumping ahead of myself here. Yeah right. Moreover, Garrett will not be stopping by for his fatherly rights any time soon. He's going to rot in Jail, that stupid prick. I hope the baby is Garrett's. Yeah Rizzoli be a detective why don't you and figure out who knocked up your lover, hmmm."

Pulling her car into her spot in front of the station, she quit muttering for fear of being overhead.

Jane got out of her car and decided to take a stroll down to the coffee shop on the corner and grab a triple mocha for comfort and caffeine. The cool Boston breeze blew through her hair and billowed out her leather jacket, flowing through her thin blouse and sending a chill down her spine. With each step Jane took, her thoughts flowed back to Maura and her news. _My lover, pregnant. I bet she will look beautiful with a big belly_. _Too bad, it will not be a Rizzoli; we are such a handsome lot._

Feeling incredibly better then when she left the hospital, Jane winked to the counter girl, got her coffee and took a corner table to mull things over in silence before facing the inquisition of Frost and Korsak_. I will so punch Frost if he even thinks about making jokes about my studish strap-on somehow impregnating her. Besides how would he even know we use a strap-on. Hmm. I better text Maura later, make sure she is okay in her room. _

Grabbing a discarded magazine and taking a sip of her now cooling mocha, Jane felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She removed it from her pocket and looked at the display. A text message from Maura: **Baby, I love you. Go get the bad guys. Junior and I need to sleep now. Good night. **

"Damn I love that woman." Jane practically shouted to the other shop patrons. They briefly looked at her then went back to their own business. She sent a text back and looking sheepish, she put her phone away with a huge smile gracing her face.

Jane finished her coffee and got up from her table to go back down the street to the station house. As she walked by the woman at the counter, she got a return wink when their eyes met briefly. "Hmm. must be 'family,'" Jane whispered as she stepped out onto the sidewalk, buttoning her jacket closed against the now raging wind and strode towards the station house, humming under her breath a nursery rhyme.

_Almost finished with the next part, will post later today._


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own The team. No profit made here.

Rated M for skin on skin, Enjoy!

Bitter Embrace

Chapter Eleven: Lethargic

Arriving at the station house, Jane schooled her smiling face into a serious expression and stepped through the doors, briefly glancing around and walked to the elevator to take her up to the Homicide squad room. Stepping off the elevator, Jane glared at Frost working at his desk and Korsak loitering by the coffee pot in the corner. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Jane walked into their line of sight and briefly closed her eyes to block them out for a minute, before opening them and meeting their inquisitive gazes.

"Yo, Jane. Beth got the body downstairs and started the autopsy on the female, thinking she would have more trace due to a later time of death than the male. No identification yet." Korsak said in a robust voice.

Jane walked over to her desk and sat down, twirling back and forth for a minute before responding, "I guess we just wait then. Hey Frost, did you interview the spectators at the park?"

"Yep, sure did. No one saw anything suspicious and the witness that found the bodies said no one was around."

"Well double shit then. Beth is almost as good as Maura but she is not the Doc."

"Ditto to that." Korsak spoke up and walked over to sit by Jane's desk in her spare chair, propping his feet up and leaning back to wait out her thinking. He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye and asked, "So Janie, the Doc is okay after her mishap? Just low blood sugar or someth'n right?"

Jane sucked in a breath and stared at her desk for a moment and avoided Korsak's Detective eyes then muttered, "She will be all right. Really. They said it was exhaustion and not eating properly. Don't worry too much. I got it all under control. Yes. I sure do. Um, now go do Detective things why don't you." Turning her head and still avoiding Korsak's eyes, she yelled, "Frost do you have anything from missing persons yet?"

"Sure don't Jane. I am sent an E-mail to them with photos over two hours ago and still have no reply. These things take time ya know." Frost glanced from his computer monitor over to meet Jane's brown eyes and noticing the dark circles said, " Ya know Rizzoli, Korsak and I got this paper pushing covered for now, why don't you go take care of Doc Isles and give her our best. Go chill for a bit, pop open a beer and for crying aloud, the both of you get some good rest. You are falling down on your feet. Literally."

"Yeah Janie, Frost and me got this file thing covered." Korsak smiled at Jane and nodded his head toward the door, gave her a wink and said, "Go home and take care of your girl."

Muttering under her breath, Jane said, "Woman. She is a woman."

Deciding to take her partner's advice, grabbed her jacket and the information gathered on the case thus far, then headed out the door, down the elevator and out to her car. Jane's cell phone vibrated in her pocket as she opened her car door. She pulled the phone out of her jacket pocket, looking down at the display; she noticed a text from Maura: **Would you please go feed Bass and check on him. I love you Jane. Please call me. I miss you. **_Ahh, that's my Maur, always thinking of others. I should go feed Bass before I go to my place; I bet Maur will ask if I did. She would definitely NEVER forgive me if I let something happen to her turtle while she is trapped for the night. I bet she will be great mom._

Jane drove out to Maura's house, situated in a nice gated neighborhood. She flashed her badge at the security guard and got the wave through as she had before on many times, too distracted to bother stopping her vehicle to chat with the guy. _Maybe I should at least say hello to the poor fellow_. Driving up the smooth driveway, Jane stopped her car and gingerly stepped out, attempting to appear as if she belonged in the driveway of such a majestic brick house. _I'm sure the neighbors are watching my every move. _Having spent many nights at Maura's house, Jane still felt like an outsider even though Maura entrusted her with a key. Pulling out her key, she walked into the foyer and shut off the alarm.

Walking into the kitchen, she crouched down and called, "Here Mr. Turtle… Bass where are you?"

Jane looked under the table and in his little cubby off the kitchen, and not seeing him walked down towards the half bath, his other favorite haunt.

"Ah Ha. There you are buddy." Bass was settled in front of the toilet, resting on the fluffy rug. He popped his head out of his shell, gazing at Jane and started to crawl towards her feet.

"Uh UH little man. I have to get you some food and water because your mom said I had to; so, I'm gonna go put some food in your bowl and some water then I got to go get Jo and walk her." Bass just glared up at Jane and retreated into his shell.

"Fine then don't follow me." She muttered at him.

Jane went to the kitchen, filled the bowls with food and water, decided to leave a light on for the turtle, then went to set the alarm and lock up.

Jane gazed around at the wealthy neighborhood her lover resided in as she drove out of the gated community, and shook her head at the audacity of the rich to flaunt their money by living in ritzy homes and having a perfect landscaped yard complete with gardens full of daisies and petunias.

Muttering to herself while driving to her apartment, "I sure hope she doesn't expect me and Jo to move into her house. I like visiting, I love being with Maura, but damn I just don't fit into that environment."

Jane walked into her apartment, grabbed a cold beer out of the fridge, and kicked off her shoes for a little bit of TV time. She flipped through the file on the double murder and made notes as she read. Deciding to walk Jo at the next commercial break, she dug out her cell phone from her jacket pocket and dialed the hospital to talk with Maura, assuming she was awake from her earlier text message. As the phone rang in her ear, Jane took a huge swallow of cold beer.

"Hey sex kitten," A throaty voice fluttered into Jane's ear.

Beer spewed out of Jane's mouth, flying in all directions and just barely missing the open case file.

In between coughs, Jane shouted, "SHIT Mauraaaaa."

"Jane, are you okay. Babe?" A timid voice questioned, and then a small giggle echoed through the receiver.

"Perfectly. . .Great…You?"

"I am fine, the baby is fine. It is chilly here in my room." A quick intake of breath then, "Come warm me up."

"I want to. . . . Uh, but it's past ten, and that Doc said not after ten. I really do not want her chasing me down for disturbing you. Besides, I'm not very sneaky. "

"Oh I know Jane. I could open my window, you can crawl in."

"This is nuts. We have been apart for like seven hours and I miss you like crazy. I might just jail break you out of there. So, how is the observing thing going?"

"Good. They took some blood, ran some tests, and did a sonogram. I think it is all right. The Doctor informed me I needed to get more sleep and eat more since I have extra nutrient requirements now. "

"Hey Maur, you know I love you. I, uh, I am really very happy for you."

"Do you mean for us Jane," Maura asked in a soft hesitant voice, "or do you mean for me?"

"Us, definitely for us. We just have a lot to discuss."

"I know."

"So love, what are you wearing?" A husky voice came from Maura's side of the phone.

"My work clothes. Same as earlier. Why?"

"Are you still wearing your gun and badge?"

"Yeah, I just took off my shoes and sat down. I felt like I have been on my feet all day."

"Take them off, get comfortable. I am picturing you lying on your couch, feet on the table and head resting on the back. Am I right Jane?"

Taking another swallow of beer, Jane murmured, "mmhm yeah. Feels so good to stretch out. I wish you were here curled up with me and Jo."

"Me too. Jane why don't you unbutton your pants, and take off your belt then untuck your shirt. Get comfortable for me." Maura heard the clink of metal and a soft grunt through the phone. "What is on TV? Is it interesting?"

"Some old replay baseball game. I turned it on for noise. Why?"

"I would not want to be a distraction for you darling."

"Never. You could never be a distraction."

"I hope so. Did you get comfortable Jane?"

"I did. I feel so much better now. Feels good to loosen that belt, Gah."

"I wish I was there to help you get undressed and comfortable babe. I wish I could slide my hands down your hard stomach and loosen your pants for you." Maura heard Jane's breathing quicken. She continued, "I want to kiss you Jane. Suck your neck and slide my tongue down your neck, between your breasts, lick your nipples through your bra and slide down to tease your belly button."

"Maura, what are playing at?"

"I am playing at you Jane. Using my words to play your body in lieu of my hands. I want you so much right now and I cannot have you. "Drawing in a deep breath Maura asked, "Do you want me to continue?"

"I'm game. Where else will your tongue go baby?" Jane asked in a shaky voice.

"After licking your hard stomach, I would slide my hands into your pants and ease them down over your luscious hips. Will you do that Jane, reach down and slide your pants down your hips for me?"

Nodding into the phone, Jane did as Maura asked and eased her slacks down over her hips to rest around her ankles, leaving her in only her cotton briefs and open blouse.

"I would nuzzle your soaked clothing with my lips, kissing your soft bush through your underwear."

"HHHUH Maur," Jane gasped out.

"Take off your shirt Jane."

Jane eased her shirt off and leaned back into the couch cushions, her wetness over Maura's demands pooling between her thighs, soaking her panties.

"Now what Maur?"

"My hands are your hands Jane. Put me on speakerphone baby because you will need both hands free."

"Are your hands free now Jane?"

"Yes," Jane huffed, exciting hitching up her arousal.

"Cup your breast; tickle your nipple with your thumb." Hearing an answering groan as Jane obeyed her demands, Maura continued, "Glide your other hand down your stomach, and tickle under the edge of your panties for me."

"MMH , Babe," Jane panted and scooted further down the couch cushion, setting her feet on the ground and splayed her knees to allow room for whatever else Maura asked of her.

"Ease your fingers down through your soft curls to your wetness. MM. So wet aren't you baby? Tickle your fingers up and down on your soaked clit for me."

"Mmmaur, baby. That feels sooo good." Jane moaned out and pleaded with need lacing her voice, "I need your fingers in me."

"Then glide them down Jane, ease into yourself with two fingers." Maura heard a deep moan and continued, "I love being inside you, so hot and slick."

"Thrust in Jane. Fuck yourself for me."

" I. . . Oh…Ammmm." Jane rocked her hips down on her fingers, riding her hand as if it was Maura inside her. Gliding her other hand from her breast down to her hard erection, she began rubbing in circles and pressing down on her hand rocking harder.

"Do you enjoy my strokes Jane? My fingers deep inside?"

"Yes, OH OH yes Maur,"

"Add another finger then. I want to fill you up with my hard fingers."

Jane added a third finger, spreading her legs even farther apart and thrusting faster, feeling her orgasm quiver her stomach muscles and building fast and strong inside against her fingers.

"Maur, OHMaura, Baby. I. . . .am going to come all over your fingers."

"Do it then Jane. Come. Soak my fingers."

Jane opened her mouth to respond only to release a scream, "Maur," as her orgasm thumped against her hips, arching her back and rocking the couch cushions hard. After a few moments, feeling the wave sweep out, she slumped back and removed her soaked fingers from inside their hot haven.

"Are you comfortable now Jane?"

"Uh huh." Came the weak response Maura heard from her lover.

"Good. I love you babe. Talk to you in the morning. Get some rest." A click echoed in the room as Maura hung up her phone.

"Damn," Jane murmured to the empty apartment, smiling at her phone, "Paybacks are a bitch Darling Doctor."

**A/N What is a lonely woman to do in the quiet hospital except tease her lover. Right?**

**Please Review and let me know what you think… **


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles; I just make them love each other obsessively...

Rated M

Bitter Embrace

Chapter Twelve: Fearful

The following day Jane woke up to birds singing and the sun shining through her bedroom window. She dressed in her jogging outfit, and grabbed Jo for a quick jog down the block to the park. She called Frost on her way down the stairs, notifying him she would be picking Maura up from the hospital and would maybe be in later in the day, but would have her cell phone available in case any leads come in regarding the bodies. Thinking about the bodies caused Jane to think about life and the twists and turns it takes rather than the straight planned out path. On her way to the park, Jo trotting alongside her, Jane noticed a man with a toddler and a woman with a stroller. _Funny how I was always too busy to take notice of the children around me before. _

Arriving at the park, Jane and Jo took the jogging path down through the trees and out around the lake, Jo sniffing all around and Jane gazing at the wildlife as they pounded down the path. The serenity of the park allowed Jane to think with each step, blurring out all the chaotic thoughts that tend to sneak up when not in the company of Maura or the other Detectives. After jogging through the park, Jane decides to turn back and walk back to her house, enjoying the sunshine warming her sweat-covered skin and the gentle stretching of her tired muscles.

Looking down at Jo Jane said, "Jo, I know I belong with Maura, and I know she belongs with me. It's a gut feeling." Drawing a breath in and then exhaling she continued, "we fit together good; we always have. And I need to be there for her, right?. . . . . I mean, I want to be."

Jane stretched her arms above her head and clenched her fists before dropping them to rest in her hooded sweatshirt pocket, and released a sigh. Jo gazed up at Jane, cocking her head and listening to her every mutter before going back to sniffing the ground for something new to chew on.

"This is a complication. I fucking hate complications." Jane yelled in an exasperated voice. "I want simplicity, but it just isn't that way with me and Maura."

"I'm going to take the Scarlett O'Hara way and say 'I can't think about this now, I'll think about it tomorrow'." Jane shook her head briefly, then looked down at Jo again and said, "you are a good listener Jo. Come on pooch, we gotta get Maur, then we got a double murder to solve." With a quickening of her stride, Jane and Jo jogged the rest of the way back to Jane's apartment.

Showered and dressed for the day, Jane fed Jo, grabbed a cup of coffee, her jacket, the case file, and walked to the door for the quick trip to the hospital to visit Maura and to see if she is ready to be sprung. Jane rolled her windows down in her car on the drive to the hospital, letting the light breeze ruffle her hair while she hummed along with the radio. She entered the hospital and walked to the wing where the nurse told her Maura's room is located. Arriving at the room, Jane noticed the door open and without knocking strode right in, and collided with the redheaded Doctor, splashing her cup of coffee all down her white button down oxford.

"Geez. Freak'n really," Jane shouted as she jumped back in a reflex to avoid the coffee splatters.

"Oh, Detective. I am so sorry. Let me grab some towels real fast." With a quick turn, the Doctor jogged to the in-room bathroom and grabbed some towels then jogged back to hand them to Jane.

Maura sitting in her hospital bed, glanced at Jane covered in dripping coffee and started laughing hysterically.

"You are such a klutz sometimes Jane," Maura gasped out in-between giggles. The Doctor started laughing along with Maura, while Jane dabbed at her shirt and scowled at the pair of them.

"Well, ladies, it is my que to exit. See you later Doctor Isles, and you Detective, keep your head up." Giggling under her breath, she left the hospital room without a backwards glance.

"Doctor Isles, this is really not that funny. Please stop giggling," Jane said while still glaring into Maura's laughing green eyes.

"But Jane, this is so much better than the nurse sliding down the hallway earlier. Please do not be mad." Maura gave Jane her best innocent look and kept at it until Jane caved.

Smiling at Maura, letting her off the hook, Jane laughed and said, "I'm not mad."

Jane walked over to Maura's hospital bed and reached out to grasp her hand, giving it a quick squeeze before moving to sit in the chair by the bed.

"I would hate to have to have you readmitted for a domestic distpute injury Doctor Isles." Jane bantered at Maura.

"So Maura, would you be ready to get out of this cell. I need a dry shirt now and I would like to talk to you in private. The case is not going well. I need your opinion."

"A domestic dispute? Jane really." Maura shook her head and then gazing at Jane's smiling mouth continued, "I would gladly give you my solution to the evidence you have so far on the case. We will continue with work later, I do not want to think about it right at this moment." Maura gazed into Jane's eyes, getting lost in their swirling depths. Then shaking herself back to reality she continued, "Doctor Thompson just confirmed what I suspected: exhaustion as the diagnosis; she is going to restrict me to a five hour work day for the next six weeks and prescribed neonatal vitamins to supplement any missing nutrients. She was on her way to get the discharge form when you plowed her."

Jane sighed at Maura's attempt to say a analogy, and muttered, "you mean plowed into her. Five hour work day huh? What the Doctor says goes I guess. So, would you like me to take you home?"

"I would adore it. And Jane, I can be very efficient with those five hours provided there are no distractions." Maura glanced at Jane with a twinkle in her eyes and then flashed a quick smile, remembering the phone conversation from last night, and how easily she distracted Jane. She continued, "I need a dress to wear, since I collapsed in my scrubs, and Jane, you know how I need fresh clothing."

"yea, yea I know. Heaven forbid, Doctor Isles be seen in yesterdays scrubs." Jane twiddled her thumbs briefly then said, "hey Maura, at least you didn't get any dead guy juice on this set." Jane winked at Maura in a playful banter.

"No Jane. I just got grass stains from my Scarlett O'Hara impersonation," Maura, in a mocking tone said to Jane, and looked down at her lover twiddling her thumbs in boredom.

Movement by the door drew Maura's attention from watching Jane, and she looked up to meet the gray eyes of Doctor Thompson watching the two women from the doorway. "Please come in Doctor."

"I have your exit papers right here for you to sign." Handing the clipboard to Maura, she continued, " I would like to refer you to a friend of mine for a proper check up, and I have included her card with your copy of your discharge papers. Please follow any instructions I have included in your packet, Doctor Isles. I know how stubborn we Physicians can be when it comes to our own healthcare."

Maura signed and handed the clipboard back to Doctor Thompson. Looking back to Jane, she asked, "then it is all right if Jane takes me home now?"

"Of course. Here is a spare set of scrubs I high jacked from the Doctor's supply. I realized as I walked by the Nurse's station that you were transported here from a scene, and would probably not want to put back on your dirty scrubs." She handed Maura her copy of the paperwork and the spare set of scrubs, then with a wink at the two women, she turned and went to exit the room.

At the doorway she stopped briefly and turned back to Maura, "I am glad for you both." With a smile and a shrug, she strode out of the room to get back to saving lives.

"Well at least someone is happy for our situation," Jane said with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

In an effort to maintain the banter Jane whispered just loud enough for Maura to hear, "yo Maura, I think we should invite her to the baby shower."

"I would like to."

Jane frowned at Maura. This was not the response she wanted out of her lover. In an effort to not upset Maura with her big mouth, she went back to twiddling her thumbs, silently, and leaning back in the chair to relax.

Maura unfolded the clothing and noticed a little white card fall out of the set of scrubs. Jane noticed the card too and reached to grab it before Maura could pick it up. Looking at the front she said, "it looks like your Doc there decided to include her card also. Hmm. Wasn't that sweet, probably just so we can invite her to the baby shower."

With a frown at Jane's comment, Maura muttered, "Jane, she is a really competent Doctor. This has been a very traumatic day, and she stopped by last night before she left for the evening to make sure I was doing okay with everything. I am sure she did not mean anything by it."

Not sure how to respond to Maura, Jane handed back the card and leaned back in her chair to gather her thoughts. She decided to just shove her foot right into her mouth metaphorically and asked, "Tell me Maur, did she stop by before or after I called you?" Jane locked her eyes on her now clenched hands and did not look up.

Maura looked at Jane, disbelief in her eyes at Jane's question then responded in a firm tone, "are you going to be this way every time someone shows above the call of duty interest in me? What is the real issue here Jane?"

"She was interested in you Doctor Isles. It bugs me," Jane spat back, a hiss in her voice.

"Your jealous and it equates to you not trusting me? I trust you explicitly. I love you. Why is it so hard for you to believe me?" Maura, split between sobbing in tears and shouting in anger said in a whisper, "you do not trust me anymore and you lied about forgiving me."

Staring at the ceiling in frustration, and with a little bit of sadness clouding her mood Jane asked, "look Maura, can we just start this conversation over?"

"Fine Jane. If that is what you would like to do. However, I think we do need to discuss your feelings over this." Maura reached out to take Jane's clenched fist in her warm grasp only to have Jane jerk her hand away.

"Maura, I just want to take you home and talk there. Please get ready." Jane mumbled, still looking at her hands resting in her lap.

Maura got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, closing the door hard, then took off her gown in order to get dressed into the clean scrubs Doctor Thompson brought her.

While Maura remained in the bathroom, Jane babbled to herself in a low voice, " Rizzoli, shut your mouth damnit. You need to grow up." With a swing of her foot back and forth, she finished with a curse, "shit."

"Jane are you still there?" Came a question from the bathroom.

Muttering softly Jane said, "way to go, she thinks you left her. Grow a dick why don't you, stupid conscience." In a louder voice she replied, "yes, Maura. I am still here, waiting on you. Are you okay in there? It's been like ten minutes already."

With a swoosh of air, the bathroom door opened and Maura walked out in fresh clothes and her face and hair slightly damp from a face scrubbing, her blood shot eyes met Jane's widened ones. "I am ready now."

Jane, noticing the redness of Maura's eyes, put two and two together and got four. _Maura must have cried in the bathroom. I'm such a shithead. _

Jane walked up to Maura and enfolded her in her arms, smelling her unique scent and murmuring words of love in her nearby ear. Kissing her cheek gently, she whispered, " I hate when you cry baby. Maura I do forgive you and I am sorry I speak without thinking sometimes, but I want you to know I am by your side in this, okay."

"Okay, my love." Maura wrapped her arms tight around Jane, squeezing hard.

After releasing from the embrace, Maura was wheeled in a wheelchair, per hospital policy, to the exit of the hospital with Jane walking by her side the whole way, clasping her hand firmly. Reaching the car, Jane helped Maura to get situated in the car and ran to the driver's side, getting in and driving out of the parking lot.

"Your place?" Jane asked Maura on the drive through downtown.

"Yes. I would like to take a shower and change my clothes. Don't forget about your dirty shirt my lovely klutz, then we need to get to the office. I want to analyze the results of the labs Beth ran."

"Hello Maura…The Doctor wants you to REST. That means not at work."

Waiting for a reply and getting none Jane continued, "I do not want you to decide to nap on the dead table and someone stick you in the 'crypt' by mistake. Besides, I want to talk some more about you, me and the addition on the way, and I just can't do that with Frost or Korsak lurking about." Jane briefly glanced down at Maura's belly, and then went back to concentrating on her driving through Boston lunch hour traffic.

"How about we order in and we can work from the house today. Beth can email me the results, and you can check in with Frost using my laptop and your phone. I would like today to be just you and me, in as much a way as we can be with a homicide to solve." Maura reached over to grasp Jane's forearm with her hand, squeezing and hanging on for just a minute then letting go for Jane to continue driving with no obstructions to her movements.

"Okay then, do you want some soup and sandwiches?" Jane asked while turning down Maura's street.

"Yummy, yes I would love soup."

Jane gave a quick wave to the security guard in the booth and drove towards Maura's house. Turning into the driveway and putting the car in park, she turned to take Maura's hand before her lover could leave the car, looked into her inquisitive green eyes and said in a soft voice, "Maura I need to know before I get out of this car and commit to not running away from everything, are you keeping the baby and is Garrett the donor?" Taking a deep breath, Jane held it to await the answer to her question.

Maura, staring into Jane's eyes replied, "yes, Jane on both accounts. Garrett will never be acknowledged as the father, I want you to know, and I am thirty-six. I want a child of my own. It is dangerous for a woman over thirty five to conceive. I am afraid if I do not keep this baby then I might not have another chance."

Squeezing Jane's hand tight she continued, "I want you at my side, I have since the day I met you, whether as my lover or as my friend."

"Jane Rizzoli, I need you. I only hope you still need me." Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Maura waited for Jane's answer.

"I do Maur, I will always need you. Even when we argue, and I just want to scream at you in frustration and hurt, the only arms I want around me, comforting me are yours. You are my Yo-Yo Maur, pushed away and pulled in, but always attached." Jane smiled at Maura, her eyes shiny with held in tears over Maura's declaration.

Maura smiled back at Jane and let her tears of happiness roll down her cheeks. Taking a shaky breath she said, "now that I know you will not run away from me, can we go inside now. My stomach is growling for sustenance."

"Sure. . . . . . .Mom." Jane let go of Maura's hand to give a delicate pat on Maura's lower belly then exited her getaway car. As an after thought Jane muttered on the way inside the house, "what are we gonna tell Frost and Korsak? They ARE Detectives."

"Yes, Jane, but sometimes not very good ones. Remember when Frost saw us making out and he went catatonic. A blind Yak could see how much we love each other and he completely missed it." Came the soft answer from Maura, walking in front of Jane.

"Too true," Jane agreed.


End file.
